The Tales Of The Mighty Siphoner
by veyronking995
Summary: Kai Parker was banished and locked away in the 1994 Prison World for over two decades. What is he used that time more productively? What if he learned magic during this time? The Knowledge of the entire world at his fingertips. And knowledge is power. Antihero sort of Kai! Original Vampire Kai! Crossover with Originals later on. (My Version)
1. Prologue

The Tales Of The Mighty Siphoner

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or Originals. They belong to CW, Julie Plec. I don't own anything else used or referenced either, they belong to the real owners.

 **A/N:** A reviewer asked what is the point of making an story almost identical to the original story with only minor tweeks.

I think the original story is one of the best stories I have read on , a total re-write could ruin it, there are just some **small** things **I** want to change.

In the original story the writer sometimes says Kai is 'Truly Immortal'

For my story I will use the _**real**_ meaning of Truly Immortal - someone who can never **ever** die not matter what happens to them or is done to them.

The original version was written by baringan on . Link on Profile.

Prologue

Malachai 'Kai' Parker walked towards a massive building. The city that he is currently in is deserted, much like all the other cities he had ventured through. This would be his first time in the British museum, he had wanted to see if there were items worth salvaging from the museum. Old objects could sometimes be dangerous, in other words powerful. As he made his way towards his intended destination, a myriad of thoughts swirled within his mind.

Shadows of the past plagued him daily. Lesser men would've yielded to the guilt he felt, the betrayal he suffered and the despair of his existence. But for Kai, the demons of his past are but a welcomed companion - a faithful reminder of life outside of his purgatory.

Kai was one of eight children born to the head of the Gemini clan: a coven of magic users. Magi, sorcerers and hexa are but a few words that were used to describe these individuals. In the modern era, the term witch is the label most associated with these individuals. Since the dawn of creation, Nature, an omnipotent and mystical force has acted to maintain the balance of the omni-verse. Everything including birth, death and even time & space falls under its domain.

There were many types of magic each with it's own rules and limits. One type of magic allows the witches to do almost anything if they can figure out how to make their magic do it, this type of magic has always been called Wicca. Wicca witches act as servants of nature, and thus could be described as Nature's agents on the material plane, the magic they were born with allowing them to do things that otherwise would be impossible - this was the type of magic that Kai was born into.

Of course, the Gemini Coven is only one of many witch covens to exist; it is however one of the oldest remaining covens. To Kai's knowledge, there are only a handful of other covens that are older than the Geminis. The Gemini coven, as the title suggests, revolves around twins, believing incredible power could be harnessed from the merging of twins. As they see it, twins are but incomplete parts of one another - by uniting these fragments, power and balance would be restored. This is unique to the Gemini coven; their ancestors have fused the Gemini Merging spell into their very bloodline. As the spell blessed Gemini descendants with fertility, disposition for mystical twins, the ability for unification and ever increasig power; Nature demanded balance by cursing the Gemini coven with a unique type of witch known as Siphoners.

Siphoners are witches with no magic of their own and are unable to generate their own magic like other witches. What they do have is the unholy and unatural ability to absorb magic from other sources, they could siphon from almost anything including other magical beings. After absorbing magic, Siphoners can then perform spells like any other witches. Even then, the magic they absorbed would only remain within them for a day or two before it dissipates. As magic is an extention of a witches life force, Siphoners are often mistreated and even ostracised. Their existence seemingly brings shame to the prestige of the Gemini Coven so the existence of Siphoners is virtually unknown to those outside of the coven.

Kai was a siphoner and the eldest son of the leader of the Gemini coven and was talented in the usage of magic. His grandmother had believed him to be a prodigy when it comes to magic. At a young age, Kai was able to understand the mechanics behind most spells and could reverse engineer them through observation alone.

Kai would've seemed like the perfect candidate take over his father's position as leader of the Gemini coven, if only he wasn't born a Siphoner. Kai's twin sister, Josette, while born as a normal witch lacks Kai's prodigious skills in magic and unlike her brother, who finds interest in alls things magical, Josette herself has little interest in magic though she does possess a fair amount of magical knowledge.

His father, being disappointed with his eldest set of twins, continued to bore more children. This venture led to the birth of six more children – with only the last two being twins. A boy and a girl: Olivia and Lucas. The new hope of the coven.

Throughout Kai's early life, his grandmother basically raised him. She'd let him Siphon her magic and taught him many spells. Kai aimed to proved his father wrong and become a great witch, regardless of the fact that he can't generate his own magic. When Kai was 21, his grandmother had passed away, her final wish before joining the other side was for him to become a benevolent leader for the coven. And so, on her death bed he promised her he would.

Kai knew that his father would never allow him the chance of becoming the Gemini Coven leader. In his father's eyes, Kai was nothing but a disappointment - an abomination. In order to fulfil his grandmother's wishes, Kai opted to take drastic actions - he would take the position by force if he had to.

His plan was to kill his youngest siblings, Liv and Luke. And thus the coven would be forced to do the unification between him and Jo. He had no doubt that he would be victorious if it were between him and his dear sister.

While this plan may seem heartless, even psychotic, Kai had planned to restore his siblings back to life as soon as he became the head of the Gemini coven. His belief was that being the head of the coven would grant him not only his own source of magic, but also the power needed to bring his Grandmother back to life; the one person that unconditionally loved him. However, the plan didn't exactly go accordingly. He ended up killing half of his siblings, and not the ones that he was intending to kill.

His efforts were greatly hindered by his twin sister. By the end of the confrontation, while he failed to kill Liv and Luke, Jo had promised to do the Merging ritual with him the next day by channelling the power from the solar eclipse, a celestial event. Little did he know, it was a ruse by the coven to banish him into a prison world.

He had heard of the Prison World. A dimesion created from powerful magic. The Prison world was an exact replica of the real world on the day it was cast, minus all the living creatures. As such, Kai was trapped completely alone on a day of a solar eclipse. When the day ends, it would loop back and repeat itself.

At some point Kai gave into his despair, guilt and sadness - he tried to end his life. As it turns out, even that liberty was taken from him. Eventually he gave up on dying. Over the years he killed himself in many different way just for fun and scientific curiosity

' _What doesn't kill you, only makes you stronger.'_ he thought.

Within the first year, Kai had managed to find the Ascendant, a mystical dial-like device. And according to the Gemini Codex, the Ascendant was one of two keys in order for him to get of the Prison World. The second thing he would need was a Bennett witch. With that knowledge, Kai was hopeful that he could one day escape and finish what he had started and fufill his promise to his deceased grandmother.

Besides thinking of new ways to die, Kai also spent his time researching new spells and learning to do many new things. Kai had learnt how to pilot a plane, and even a helicopter. Admittedly, he had crashed a few times first. The no dying thing certainly helps. He also learned how to use a variety of weapons, ranging from swords to rifles.

He had also endeavoured to learn martial arts. From archives he'd learned to specialise in Wing Chun and Krav Maga. He supplemented these styles with techniques from other fighting styles that he learned from other places he had visited.

He had found books which detailed the fighting stances, movements and even how to attack and defend for each fighting style, he would use lots of different equipment including fighting dummies to practise strikes. Thanks to how detailed the books were he eventually he managed to become a rather good fighter though without a true opponent his form and style was sometimes sloppy and undisciplined.

Kai also researched science, he would read and learn about all different types of scientific study, while growing up learnt the basic science normal kids at school are taught but he decided to study the more complex elements of science including complex theories, this included Physics, Chemisrty and Biology.

While magic could be seen as the antithesis of science, Kai viewed them as two sides of the same coin. He started to use his new knowledge of science to increase the efficiency and effectiveness of his spells, giving him the same results as before but with less magic being used.

' _Knowledge is power, and right now, the knowledge of the entire world is up for grabs_.' he often thought

His grandmother had always told him that with magic and life ' _Knowledge is power_.'

Over the years in the Prison World, Kai learned and mastered many things. He had tried to soak up as much magical knowledge as possible, this was helped by having an eidetic memory. He had started with the Gemini Coven library, including the forbidden area. There were plenty of objects, that were used to store magic, for him to siphon from. It took him three months to learn everything from his coven's library, after which he moved onto another coven.

He spent the first decade travelling around the world, raiding covens and learning from priceless unprotected spell books. He also collected dark objects whenever he could. For a Siphoner like himself, these cursed objects are a great reservoir of magic, since dark magic and objects usually contained more magic.

Somewhere along the way, in an ancient part of Rome, Kai uncovered a very rare crystal that was used by ancient witches. The crystal was referred to as the Solistian gem - it was unique because it could convert the energy from sunlight into magic, then stores it within. Ancient priest would channel the energy within these crystals in order to perform 'miracles'. The crystal Kai found was only the size of a small marble.

It could store about ten times the amount of magic an average witch could, but the downside was, it generates magic at half the speed. A magically sealed vault deep within the Vatican protected the crystal. But since Kai was a Siphoner he easily siphoned away the magical ward before he fashioned the crystal into a ring.

With the Solistian ring in his possession, Kai spent the next decade practicing and perfecting the spells and magic that he had accumulated within the last ten years. He even invented new spells of his own by extrapolating magical theories from various covens.

(Time Skip 21 years after being trapped inside Prison World)

His time inside the Prison world has proven fruitful. He has mastered many types of magic the many great covens the world has to offer: Egyptian, Greece, Nordic, Celtic, Anglo, Roman, Aztec and Chinese and many more. He had also learned about different types of magic like Wiccan, even though the name was almost identical the magic was very different to Wicca, he spent sometime learning the potion and creating Wicca versions of the same spells. Most of his spells were learned from ancient texts and were very powerful. He could now perform most spells nonverbally and effortlessly.

In a grand library within the city of Alexandria, Egypt, Kai had uncovered a manual detailing a useful ability. This ability allows the user to feel and sense the magical and non magical people around them and once mastered it allows for witches to hone in on other sources of magic. The ability is passive and requires only a miniscual amount of magic to perform, though it requires great control.

As Kai was eating some potato chips, he felt a magical disturbance on the other side of the world. While his sensing ability normally doesn't have that far a range, due to the absence of life in this world, even the smallest signs of life anywhere else is detectable.

Kai honed in on the magical signal, whoever it was must be a witch, at least he hoped. Kai nonverbally casted a teleportation spell. The spell allows for him to 'blink' to anywhere he wants to go but requires a large amount of magic. It'll require a full day for the ring to recover the magic he had just used. The upside is that the amount of magic needed for the teleportation spell is the same regardless of distance. He landed in Virginia, the magical signal felt so much more potent now, no doubt due to the proximity.

He immediately hotwired a vehicle and drove towards the signal. It's been a long time since he had a person to talk to.

(Mystic Falls)

Kai observed the couple from afar. Well the word couple might have been a bit of an exaggeration.

' _They seem to bicker and fight a lot.'_ Kai thought, amused. He could sense that they weren't ordinary people. The fact that they're pulsating magic told him as much. From what he could tell, the man with dark hair is a vampire. While he's never seen one before, he had read about them. There are many ways to deal with one. A neck-snapping spell or a heart-liquefying spell should do the trick.

The vampire however wasn't what interests him, it's his companion, the woman he's with. He had a hunch: ' _She's a witch!'_ He could slightly feel the Ascendant inside his backpack resonating with her. The wheels in his head processed at a million miles per second at that very moment after realising the connection. ' _A Bennet witch! At long last!'_ He thought with glee. ' _It's time to go home.'_

 **A/N : One person in the comments asked me to explain how Kai learned to fight, since I wanted to add and reword somethings I decided to add that.**

 **When the original writer wrote this he didn't explain how Kai knew and remembered so much at once that is why I gave him an eidetic memory.**

 **P.S : The reason I had not posted any more chapters is quite simple - I simple have not been in the mood, I will start again when I am in the mood.**


	2. Chapter 1

The Tales Of The Mighty Siphoner

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or Originals. They belong to CW, Julie Plec. I don't own anything else used or referenced either, they belong to the real owners.

 **A/N:** A reviewer asked what is the point of making an story almost identical to the original story with only minor tweeks.

I think the original story is one of the best stories I have read on , a total re-write could ruin it, there are just some **small** things **I** want to change.

Some things were not explained in the original version so I will add **my own** explainations.

Because there are multiple things I want to add they will be **WAY, WAY** more text.

In the original story the writer sometimes says Kai is 'truly immortal'

For my story I will use the _**real**_ meaning of truly immortal - someone who can never **ever** die not matter what.

As a side affect it means that it's **completely impossible** to remove his immortality. Even time travel or reality altering cannot remove true immortality.

Being able to remove someone's immortality means there is a way to kill them.

Silas and Amara were both 'truly immortal' but they weren't as their immortality could be removed.

Chapter 1

For two weeks after first seeing them Kai had shadowed the vampire and the witch, or Damon and Bonnie, as he had heard them call each other. He had wanted to know why they were in his prison dimension. ' _Did my father send them?_ 'Kai had wondered.

He realised his father hadn't sent them when it became clear that they had no clue where they are, so he decided to make his presence known.

Damon and Bonnie were currently doing their grocery shopping.

"Did you hear that?" Bonnie asked Damon.

"No." Damon replied, uninterested.

"I'm serious Damon, I think I heard something." she exclaimed, annoyed at Damon ignoring her.

Damon stopped browsing the shelves and quickly vamp-sped in front of her.

"Bonnie, we're the only people here." he said annoyed

They had been here over two weeks and hadn't seen any other signs of life, not even an animal.

"No, you're not." Kai spoke as he appeared behind them, having released the cloaking spell.

Both Bonnie and Damon spun around to face the mysterious man.

"Hi, I'm Kai." Kai introduced himself.

There was a pregnant silence. Next thing Kai knew, he was pinned against the wall with Damon's hand on his throat.

"Who are you? How long have you been watching us?" Damon demanded.

Damon found himself thrown several meters back when Kai tapped into the magic within his ring. After landing on his back, Damon quickly got up, and was prepared for round two against the unknown adversary.

"Damon, stop!" Bonnie said firmly, putting a hand on his shoulder. Damon, reluctantly acquiesced to her sudden command.

Bonnie turned towards the man that appeared out of nowhere. "Kai, was it? Are you a witch? Why are you here? Where is here?"

Kai smirked finding her tirade of questions was amusing.

"Yes, I'm a witch." ' _Technically, that isn't a lie._ ' He thought. "I was imprisoned here two decades ago for crimes committed against my coven."

Bonnie looked at him wearily after hearing this. Damon merely continued to keep his guard up.

"We're in a place known as a prison world." Kai informed them, he paused to make sure he had their attention. "And with you here, I know how to get us out."

Bonnie eyed him carefully, weighing everything Kai just said.

"Alright." She said. "We'll trust you, for now."

"Are you sure?" Damon whispered to her. "The last person you trusted turned out to be a mass murderer trying to revive Silas."

She was annoyed that Damon would remind her about the Silas incident. "He can help us get out of here. Don't you miss Elena? Or Stefan?" she asked.

"You know I do." he replied, thinking about his brother and his girlfriend.

"Then we have no choice." Bonnie declared. Then added, "If he does anything out of line, you can kill him."

Damon grinned.

Kai rolled his eyes at their deliberation. ' _I'm standing right here._ ' He thought, annoyed and amused at the same time.

Kai spoke, interrupting their little discussion. "If that's settled, shall we begin?" He asked, sounding almost nonchalant.

Over the next month, Kai and Damon became quick friends. They bonded over their hatred of their fathers. Damon told Kai about his life and how he became a vampire. Damon also talks about his girlfriend, Elena Gilbert. More like the love of his life, the way he talks about her.

In return Kai told Damon about his past. How he tried to kill his family, adding how he wanted to revive his siblings after talking over. Damon, to his credit, merely shrugged. Damon wasn't one to judge, he had his own family drama.

Bonnie however became a little wary of him until he explained that becoming coven leader was the only thing his late grandmother had ever asked of him, while she couldn't completely understand she did understand doing terrible things for those you love.

Kai eventually revealed himself as a siphoner to both Bonnie and Damon. As expected Damon didn't really care and suprisingly neither did Bonnie. The few regular witches that knew about siphoners tended to treat him the same way as his family did.

Bonnie merely said "After the things we've been through the last few years, nothing surprises us anymore."

After that, Kai chose to explain a little about his family's treatment. He explained that because he was a siphoner his family often called him an abomination or a freak, even kids like his siblings. He explained that he was avoided by most people in his coven to the point that, even people outside the coven tended to avoid him.

Naturally Kai and Damon became drinking buddies, he never expected to become drinking buddies with a vampire. According to Damon, becoming drinking companion is the highest form of friendship.

Kai and Bonnie had also become better friends after his revelation as a siphoner. They discussed magic at length. While not being a regular witch, his knowledge in the matter vastly eclipsed her own. He taught her the correct behaviour for interactions with a coven, incase she ever met or moved to a place where a coven lived.

Bonnie not only now trusted Kai as a friend, but also viewed him as a mentor.

' _So this is what it's like to have friends, huh? I think I kind of like it._ ' Kai reflected.

Despite their treatment, he loved his family. He had never really known the love of a true family or had any true friends. Things didn't work out with his biological family, so he decided to create a family, based on bond not blood, starting with his friends.

Over the month Kai continued to travel and learn more spells, but also made sure to spend time with his friends. During that month Kai had also tried fruitlessly to get Bonnie to reawaken her magic, the last thing needed to escape the prison world.

' _Clearly something is blocking her_ ' He thought. ' _Fear?_ '

A couple of days later, Kai walked up to Damon and Bonnie who were sitting in the library of the Salvatore house. Kai siphoned some magic from his ring and with a flick of his wrist Damon's neck snapped, and he fell to the floor, motionless.

Bonnie quickly stood up, visibly shocked at the sudden action.

"What are you doing?" She screamed, fearfully backing away from him.

It hurt to see his friend scared of him, but it must be done. Reeling in his emotions and mentally apologising to her, Kai walked towards Bonnie. ' _Motus_ ' he mentally spelled.

The nonverbal spell blasting her into a bookshelf. She wobbly got up on her feet, but by then Kai was already in front of her. He put both his hands onto her shoulders. That's when she felt it. The drain - it was like he was draining her very life force.

Bonnie realised that she was going to die, as she saw images of her loved ones pass into her mind. ' _I'm sorry mum; I'm sorry Caroline…Matt…Elena…Jeremy._ ' That last image ignited something inside of Bonnie.

' _I DON'T WANT TO DIE!_ ' Bonnie mentally screamed, unleashing a wave of magic in every direction. Kai crashed several metres backwards, landing on his back, right beside an unconscious Damon.

Kai tried to get up on his feet, but found himself tossed around the room like a ragdoll. ' _It seems my plan worked, a little too well._

Kai then quickly conjured an invisible barrier in front of himself. ' _Proteus Maximus._ '

Bonnie launched another telekinetic wave directly at Kai. His barrier reflected her magic back at her, sending her flying.

' _I don't want to hurt her, but I need to restrain her._ ' Kai decided to employ his vast knowledge of spells

With a quick thrust of his hand, Kai sent a concussive blast of magic towards the wooden table beside Bonnie. The table was blasted into small planks of wood.

He then clicked his finger. ' _Animus transfiguration._ ' He enchanted mentally. The planks of wood morphed into snakes, that then wrapped themselves around Bonnie.

She struggled against her constraints, but to no avail. She didn't know that even a vampire would have a hard time breaking free of these particular snakes. In her desperation, she tried to set Kai on fire. "Phesmatos Incend-"

Kai swiftly cut her off with his own spell. ' _Silencio!_ '

Bonnie tried to repeat the spell but found herself unable to make any sound, while she was good at magic, she, like most witches usually required incantation to cast a spell.

"Okay, please calm down." He spoke gently.

She glared at him.

"A couple of days ago, I realised there was some sort of psychological block preventing you from accessing your magic." He said.

Bonnie seemed to contemplate this, but said nothing. Not that she could anyway - the silencing spell was still active.

"Fear is the most common mental block, so I thought that fear might also be the key to unlocking your magic. And it worked." He said, smiling sheepishly.

Bonnie glared at him incredulously, before she sighed.

"I'll take that as good sign." He said.

He then clicked his fingers - the snakes turned back into wooded pieces and the silencing spell lifted. Upon finding her restraints loosened, Bonnie found Kai offering her a hand to help her up. She took it and he pulled her to her feet.

"So are we really good?" he asked her sincerely.

"Are we good?" Bonnie repeated rhetorically. "Motus!"

The spell caught Kai off guard and repelled him into the far wall.

"Now we're good." She quipped.

While she didn't like his method, she was grateful to having her magic back.

"I'll wake up Damon and calm him down before he rips your head off."

"That could've gone better." Kai muttered to himself.

After Bonnie calmed Damon down Kai approached them.

"I am sorry about that" Kai said to Damon, who glared at him for a moment before sighing.

"Bonnie already explained why you did it, and while I don't like having my neck snapped I am not going to kill you for it."

A few years ago he would have done something bad to Kai for doing that no matter his reason, but since falling in love with Elena he was trying to be a better person. He didn't want to waste his progress simply because she wasn't here. And he had also taken drastic actions to get something done in the past, plus Kai was a friend and he didn't have many of them.

"Thanks Damon." said Kai, grateful Damon didn't hate him.

He and Damon then clapsed hands and shoulder hugged, when then pulled back Kai clicked his fingers and a bottle appeared in his hand.

"Here, a bottle of your favourite bourbon" He said handing it to Damon.

"Cheers." Damon replied smirking, sitting down and pouring himself a glass.

Kai then turned and hugged Bonnie

"Sorry for scaring you Bonnie." He said apologetically.

"Still not happy with you" She said hugging him back.

When they pulled back Kai again clicked his fingers and a small necklace appeared in his hand.

"This is a talisman that holds magic, it can't hold a lot of magic but it holds enough to at least put less strain on you." He said handing it to her.

"Thanks." She said gratefully, it may not hold a lot of magic but it would be useful when performing difficult spells, the strain can sometimes be too much for her.

They still weren't happy, but understood the need for drastic action. Kai had explained to them that a Bennet witch was the key to getting them out, to getting them home.

Kai gave Bonnie time to become reacquainted with her magic, though he didn't really think she needed it. He had been in here around twenty years, he didn't mind waiting a while longer.

During this time he went to collect his things - items he had collected from around the world. These items included gold, diamonds, weapons, grimoires and scrolls. He had to pack all of his belongings into his cabinet.

The cabinet looked like an ordinary cabinet, and at one time, it had been. Kai had used an ancient Egyptian spell in order to link the interior of a vault to the exterior of a cabinet. It had the inside of a vault but the outside still looked like an ordinary cabinet.

After gathering his things, he started practising the more dangerous spells and abilities, including soul and mind based magic amongst other things he wanted to practise. He wanted to practise them now as the prison world prevented him from dying, so in the prison world he can practise them as much as he wants to without worrying about dying.

Kai had linked the cabinet to him so that the cabinet will be transported along with them when Bonnie performs the spell to take them back to the normal world.

"Are you ready?" Damon asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Bonnie replied.

"Definitely ready." Kai spoke with his usual smirk.

To escape the prison world, the spell needed to be performed at a certain site: a small cave just outside of Mystic Falls. In moments, the eclipse would be complete.

Bonnie began channelling the celestial event. She then cut herself with the ascendant, adding her Bennett blood into the mystical matrix.

"Sangina Mearma, Ascendarum Cavea!" She chanted. The winds picked up as Bonnie chanted the spell repeatedly.

"Sangina Mearma, Ascendarum Cavea!" Bonnie chanted one last time.

In a flash of light, Bonnie, Kai and Damon disappeared as if they had never been there. The ascendant fell to the ground, no longer needed - it's purposed fulfilled.

Damon and Bonnie felt like they were pulled apart and put back together repeatedly. When they landed, saying they were disoriented was an understatement to say the least.

Kai was unaffected, since he had mastered many different types of teleportation spells. He landed right next to his cabinet. He was quickly bombarded by energy signals coming from everywhere. They are home.

Kai accompanied Damon and Bonnie towards Mystic Falls, but they ultimately parted ways. He promised to visit once he's finished with his business. Damon gave him a farewell handshake, and he got a warm hug from Bonnie.

He had been gone for 2 decades; he needed some time to become accustomed to the new world.

(Three month later)

Kai was initially overwhelmed by how much the world had changed over the years, but he adapted quickly enough. He got himself an iPhone, new clothes etc. He rented a storage unit, to keep his cabinet in. He wasn't worried about theft, as the cabinet was sealed with his blood. Any other person opening that cabinet would only find clothes.

He had visited the library in order to acquaint himself with the Internet. And thanks to the Internet, he had managed to familiarise himself with the events of the last 2 decades or so. The world seemed so different, yet it remains the same.

He had also enrolled into martial arts classes for many different styles, he learned some in the prison world, others he decided to learn after recommendations from his teachers. The classes gave him the real training needed to correct his forms. While his forms were initially unpolished, training against martial arts masters helped him become a better fighter, he picked up things incredibly quickly allowing him to adapt his fighting style whenever he needed to.

Kai also delved into his vast collection of grimoires, and began practicing spells and skills that he wasn't able to learn within the prison world, namely due to lack of recipient to practice the skill on.

Kai was now used to the multitude of life forces around him. He had fine tuned his ability to sense and see all types of signatures, including energy and life signatures. It let him identify if someone was supernatural or not, including the type of being they were. It also helped him find a specific person, as no two energy signatures are the same.

He had learned a new teleportation spell that allowed him to 'jump' to places within his line of vision. He thought it would come in handy as a mean of a quick get away, or to give him room so he could come up with a plan. In terms of magical usage, it used less magic than his other teleportation spells.

Another skill he has began practicing was empathy. He discovered the skill from an old Celtic scroll he found during his travels. He wasn't able to translate the text back in the prison world, but thanks to modern technology, he was able to fully translate the text upon his return.

The witch that created it had made it to imitate the Wiccan 'power' also called empathy - a power was the Wiccan term for a skill that they could use without a spell.

The spell trained the mind to become empathetic to those around the user. Over time, the caster would be able to use the ability effortlessly. The highest level of this ability allowed for the user to bend the emotions of those around him. He could make them feel whatever he wanted them to feel, as well as increase or decrease the intensity of whatever the people around him were already feeling.

The downside of this ability was the chance of being overwhelmed by a multitude of powerful emotions when empathy is used for long periods of time. When the spell was created, it was made so the user could completely turn it off, to prevent the user from being overwhelmed by emotions. It was an advanced mental skill, and as such, the use of empathy required mental strength, discipline, and control.

Luckily, Kai had practiced a mental discipline during his time in Tibet. The mental skill was known as Jinzen, also called Occlumency. The skill wasn't just limited to witches. It was a skill high priests developed and practiced during years of mediation.

It allowed them to compartmentalise their thoughts and memories. Kai also used the ability to improve the efficiency of learning spells and magic.

Everyday Kai would dedicate an hour of his time to medication. An added effect is that it gave users a form of clarity and protection. It gave users the ability to efficiently control their emotions. It also gave them increased mental strength, some human users even becoming immune to vampire compulsion. The mental disciplined allowed the user to create a mental shield of sorts to protect themselves.

Now, he felt that he was ready to confront his coven and his father. He had learnt much during his time in the prison world, it was time to find out whether it was enough.

Josette, having finished a busy day at work, entered a coffee shop down the road from where she worked. When she entered, the ex-witch saw someone she'd never thought she'd see again. Her twin brother. He was just sitting at table, like a regular customer.

.

"Hey Sis." Kai greeted, grinning as he took a bite out of his muffin.

"Kai? But how?" She stammered. Jo wondered if she was hallucinating after a long day at work.

He gestured for her to sit down. She complied, fearing what he would do if she didn't.

"Don't worry, I come in peace." He said, his words didn't reassure her at all.

"I only want you to pass on a message to daddy-dearest for me."

She didn't say anything.

"Tell him, I'll see him soon; on the night of the next full moon, in fact. Adios Sis." With that, he left her alone to her stupor and exited the coffee shop.

Once Jo got over her shock, she ran after her twin brother, but he seemed to have disappeared into the crowd of pedestrians.

Jo took out her phone and dialled.

"Hello?" The familiar voice spoke up.

"Dad, it's me, Jo" she waited a moment. "I know I don't call often, but this is urgent."

Jonathan Parker waited for his daughter to finish.

"Kai's back, and he gave me a message for you."

(A week later, secret location)

A large pyre stood ablaze in a circular hall. The pyre had last been lit about twenty years ago. The flames were like luminous dancing spirits on the wooden structure, the fire was white and intangible. A person could touch the flame without getting so much as a burn. A large circular table, made from smooth stone, rested beneath the pyre. The cold flame illuminating the large place in which it sits.

Twelve figures wearing dark hooded robes surrounded the pyre, a summit was about to commence.

"I'm sure you're wonder why I have called you all here today?" A hooded figured spoke up, standing at the head of the table.

He pulled back his hood, revealing his face. Joshua Parker looked to be a lean man in his early 60's. As the esteemed and powerful leader of the Gemini coven, he had the authority to summon the elders of the coven. As the elders were spread all over the world and had their own duties, it had taken a week to gather the members of the council.

The Gemini coven was a very old family, over 2,000 years old. Members living on every continent. They were considered to be one of the strongest covens in the world. The coven had many responsibilities and duties.

After he finished his introduction, all of the other members removed their hoods. Across there was a mix of faces, young and old, male and female.

The members of the council remained silent, though they couldn't help but feel curious. They assume the summit is about the next Gemini merge. Olivia and Lucas are around the right age for the unification ritual. Soon they would have a new leader.

Another man stepped forward up. He had long grey hair, tied to the back as a ponytail.

He looked to be about the same age as Joshua Parker, if not, slightly older. This man was the older brother of Joshua Parker, Adrian Parker.

"Brother, you have led the coven for many years of peace. It is our privilege and duty to answer your call." Adrian said.

All other councilmen shared that sentiment and nodded in agreement.

"But maybe group Skyping would have been easier," Adrian suggested jokingly. "My old bones can't take these long trips."

The older council members shared a few laughs.

"There is a matter we need to discuss. As you all know, my eldest son was sent to the prison world as punishment for his violations against his family and coven." Joshua began.

Everyone nodded, aware of the tale, but also wondering why it was being brought up.

"He recently broke out of the prison world."

Pandemonium erupted all around.

"Impossible!" One person yelled.

"Are you sure?" Another person asked, in disbelief

Other words of disbelief were shared across the room.

"He contacted my eldest daughter Josette" Joshua said.

"Is she alright?" Asked a concern Adrian. Josette was his favourite niece.

"She's fine. Malachai only wanted her to give us a message." Joshua reassured his older brother.

"He asked her to tell us that he is coming for us. He said he'd come on the next full moon. That gives us 2 weeks to prepare." He informed the council.

"I called this council to decide how we should deal with Kai."

"We could trap him into the prison world again" A young female council member suggested.

"He already broke out once, what's to say he wouldn't do it again?" Another member answered back.

"We should talk with him." A young man suggested. He was one of the more pacifist members of the council. "He has been trapped inside the prison world for almost two decades, who's to say he's not repented."

An older councilman scoffed. "Malachai is a brat. A brat who can't generate his own magic at that."

The younger man frowned at him before replying "Predjudice like that could be the reason Kai snapped."

The older council members thought about for a moment before ignoring it, deciding that they knew better.

"My suggestion is to trap him in another prison world. He was probably just lucky to break out of the last one. But luck runs out, I doubt he'll break out a second time." The older councilman continued.

Most of the council nodded at his reasoning.

Joshua Parker spoke up after a moment. "All in favour of councilman Bourke's plan please raise your hand."

He looked around the room. It seemed that a majority agreed to cast Malachai to the prison world once again.

Joshua nodded, "It has been decided, so that's what we'll do."

The young pacifistic councilman from before, Markus, spoke out. "Snce you have agreed with this violent solution, then I will find a peaceful alternative".

Everyone simply ignored him.

"Assemble at my house a few days before the full moon. We'll go over the spell-work then. Dismissed." He ordered

As everyone filed out, one person remained. Joshua Parker contemplated the coming confrontation with his son. His train of thought ended, and with a wave of his hand, the mystical white flames disappeared.

Kai approached his family home for the first time in years. He'd visited his childhood home while he was in the prison world, but that was early on. He stopped going there when he learned everything he could from the Gemini sanctuary - where the coven kept everything magical, from items to grimoires.

Today was the day he's going to complete his promise to his decased grandmother. In front of him, there appeared to be nothing except a huge empty green field.

' _The work of a cloaking spell no doubt._ 'He mused

He approached where he knew the house was and started siphoning. The familiar hum of magic as it flowed into him. Before long, the cloaking spell was drained away.

Now visible was an ordinary two story, white painted house - the colour of the house failed to convey it's bloody history.

Right on the front porch stood his father. The head of the Gemini coven was stone faced. He stepped off the porch and walked toward his banished son.

"I should thank you for coming, boy." Joshua Parker sneered. "Saves me the trouble of hunting you down. You are an abomination."

"Whoa, right off the bat, straight to the A-word?" Kai scoffed. But then his demeanour turned serious. "I guess it's just you and me, old man."

"You are an abomination! Especially after what you did to your siblings!" Joshua said, his voice rose considerably, his magic spiking.

Kai could feel the magic rolling off of his father, but he remained unbothered.

Joshua clapped his hands. "And who said I came alone."

Almost instantly, Gemini witches appeared in a circle around them, turning visible after dropping their cloaking spell. Joshua Parker then took a step forward completing the circle.

' _Great, I'm now outnumbered 50 to 1._ ' Kai grimaced outwardly. But on the inside, Kai live for this type of thrill.

"Peacefully resign and make me the new coven leader, and I promise that I'll pardon everyone for their part in my imprisonment." Kai offered loudly as he turned around to face his fellow clansmen. "I won't even merge with Jo. I have no interest in the unification ritual anymore."

"We don't give a damn about your demands or your forgiveness!" One witch shouted.

Many witches shouted to show their approval.

"Let me sweeten the deal for you then" Kai proposed. "When I become head of the coven, I will resurrect my siblings. After all, killing them was a mistake."

Joshua faltered. He truly missed his deceased children. But he hardened his resolve once again.

"Enough of your promises." He exclaimed. "You killed your siblings."

Joshua waved his hand, signally his witches to begin. Kai could feel magic flaring all around him and they became battle ready.

Kai sighed. ' _If it's battle they want, then a battle they will get._ '

They began chanting. Kai recognised the spell instantly. It was the prison world spell. ' _So they're up to their old tricks._ ' He thought.

Kai smirked before delivering a roundhouse kick to his father's chest, sending the Gemini patriarch back stumbling onto the porch.

Kai's eyes flashed like lightning. The witch closest to Kai didn't what had happened. One moment he was chanting, the next moment, he was yanked towards Kai by an invisible force.

Telekinesis was a witch's bread and butter. Kai, thanks to his practice in many types of magic was a master in the use of telekinesis. He mastered it so completely, he could use it to fly and even create telekinetic barriers to act like shields.

Kai swiftly latched onto his opponent's throat. The young witch couldn't even fight back once Kai started siphoning his magic. Kai released the young witch, after absorbing most of his magic, leaving only the tiniest amount to sustain life, he didn't want to kill anyone unless it was necessary.

As the chanting grew louder, the winds started to pick up

.

Kai began his counter attack, it was time to show them the results of his training. Learning ancient spells helped him realise that magic is not bound to a language or a set of words. As he sees it, magic is something that reacts to the user's will and possesses very few limits. Verbal spells are only meant to facilitate the usage of magic. Spells were only used to focus the magic. An experienced witch with great mastery over their magic could do spells simply by willing their magic to react.

Kai could perform most of his spells without incantation. Including telekinesis, alchemy, transfiguration and elemental spells and most of the Gemini coven spells.

By performing a spell verbally multiple times, Kai could remember the way the magic reacts, and then replicate the spell by directly manipulating the magic, without incantation the next time. This process was facilitated for him because he is a siphoner

Normal witches usually can't sense magic, unless they are powerful. Siphoners can usually sense magic much better and more acutely than any ordinary witch, even if they are very powerful. The sensing ability varies from one siphoner to another.

More powerful siphoners can not only absorb more magic but are also more sensitive towards magic. Kai could sense even a miniscule amount of magic, even in ancient objects. An ability unique to siphoners is the ability to feel magic.

Sensing and feeling magic are very similar, except the ability to feel magic requires a little more focus but is much, much more acute.

A witch with enough skill could cloak their magic from this as well, however this wouldn't work very sensitive siphoners as they would be able to feel the cloaking magic.

No one regardless of their skill, power and knowledge can shield the feel of magic from Kai, because his ability to feel magic is simply too precise, he could feel any person's magic, even untapped or bound magic, he could feel any cloak and past any cloak.

Despite this, Kai was only the third most sensitive siphoner in history.

The second had been able to feel powerful spells almost half way across the country. The first however had often been hurt by her ability to feel magic, a witch had used a quite powerful spell but the siphoner had felt the magic so acutely, that her senses had been so overwhelmed that she spent a week in a coma.

Since it requires a little more focus, the ability to feel magic was usually only used when the siphoner thought necessary.

Continuely sensing and practicing nonverbal spells allows for a magic user to condition their mind and magic to utilise these skills instinctively. Kai is able to use several forms of magic nonverbally which is only testament to the intellengence and skill he possesses. He could even sense and then perform magic that usually required items, like rituals that required blood.

Only for very complicated magic would he need to use an incantation.

Clapping both of his hands together. He nonverbally cast a spell, and willed his magic to react. Water coalesced around Kai, twirling and spinning so quickly it was like a mini hurricane. The sound of the water typhoon drowning out the sound of the coven's chanting.

"Boom" Kai said as he released a surge of magic. The typhoon around him exploded, soaking every person around him, knocking a few of the witches backwards.

.

Some of the younger witches looked at him incredulously.

That spell had looked fearsome, but all it did was drench them. Some of them sneered, thinking that Kai was mocking them.

The more experienced witches became weary. They had never seen a witch with such mastery over water. While all witches, regardless of skill and power, had some elemental control, modern witches couldn't normally cast elemental spells nonverbally especially without at least a little focus, except maybe fire spells.

Kai had shown incredible elemental control, unrivalled in modern times. While there were witches that could use water like that, they would require at minimum an incantation and at least a little concentration, Kai though did it without speaking and with no effort or concentration.

Despite this they decided to continue their efforts on banishing Kai once and for all.

The coven finished chanting, Kai was enveloped in a light and blasted into the prison world. When the light ceased, there was no sign of their enemy, the spell had hit their target.

Most of the Gemini witches dropped to ground in exhaustion. The Prison World spell required a large amount of magic and the presence of a celestial event. Some of the stronger members went to check on the guy that Kai siphoned earlier. The witches were reliefed when they found a heartbeat, they had succeeded and no one had died.

"You think you won?" Kai voice echoed from multiple directions.

Everyone instantly went on the defensive, their relief was quickly replaced with dread.

Kai moved slowly out of the earth, almost like a phantom, a grin on his face.

"How is this possible?" Joshua demanded, the others all wondering the same thing.

They were already drained from using the spell; a prolonged fight would end badly for many of them.

"I had a feeling that you'd resort to using a prison world." Kai smirked. "So I came prepared. I created an earth golem and then used a blood rune to transfer my consciousness into it. The rune acted as a link between the golem and my body, allowing me to access all of my abilities through my golem, then I used an illusion spell to make it look like and sound like me." He explained.

"Basically, all you banished was a pile of dirt." Kai concluded his explanation

He wanted them to know how he beat them, that the person they had bullied, ignored and shunned, had surpassed them all.

"So you're all very low on magic, while I'm still fresh." Kai said, as he siphoned from his ring.

He slammed his palms onto the ground, lightning was blasted from his hands, electrocuting them, since they were drenched from the water spell his golem performed earlier, the blast hit them all.

The blast was purposely non-fatal. Kai didn't want to kill anyone, since he can't become leader if they're all dead.

Kai stepped in front of his father, who like the others, had fallen to the ground after the electric attack.

"You condemned me for murdering my siblings, but you did the same to your twin brother when you merged." Kai was very angry. He had been condemned to the prison world. Today was the day he released that anger, after supressing it for so long.

"That was different." Joshua answered weakly. But he knew that wasn't true. He had always felt guilty about the death of his twin brother.

"Whatever." Kai scoffed, not having the patience to deal with his hypocritical old man.

He stepped onto his father's chest. The Gemini coven leader grunted but didn't feel any pain as the lightning has pretty much numbed his entire body. He was glad he couldn't feel pain at this point. Then Kai narrowed his eyes, seeming to pick up on his thoughts. He felt a different kind of pain, his magic was being siphoned. Kai stepped back when he felt he weakened his father enough.

"I have beaten you and the entire coven, am I not worthy of becoming coven head?" Kai asked, seething.

Joshua and the other members of the coven, admitted internally, that his display of magic was impressive. But Joshua couldn't bear to give Kai the title after what he did.

"During my time away, I studied the Gemini coven in depth. I travelled to the old world and found the original Gemini sanctuary" Kai explained, walking around his father.

Many members were interested to know what Kai found out about their coven. Many of their records were from ancient times were lost. What Kai could have found in the original Gemini sanctuary had them interested. Tired and in pain, they could do nothing but listen at this point.

"I love a captive audience. Now, where was I?" Kai asked rhetorically, laughing to himself.

"Inside the sanctuary, I found many spells, including older versions of the spells you use today. But I found a spell". He paused

"Before I continue, let me ask everyone here, what would happen if the coven leader dies?" Kai asked his 'captive' audience. "Anyone"

After a moment of pregnant silence, a young female witch answered, "We die."

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We got an answer!" Kai beamed and clapped his hands.

"The world back then was perilous, with a high possibility of the coven head dying. So the ancients created a fail safe, in case a Gemini leader, if for whatever reason, was unable to fufill their duties, wasn't able to produce any twins or became deathly ill." Kai continued.

Everyone was shocked to hear this. Even the elders of the coven had never heard of this failsafe.

"The spell they created lets the Gemini head pass on the magical position of coven head to another Gemini, buying more time for the coven to produce more twins or allowing a leader to pass on the position to someone more suitable; younger, healthier or if needed younger and healthier. It's called it the Gemini Coronation spell."

Joshua was astounded to say the least. This spell Kai spoke of has multiple uses.

It could allow him to pass on the title to either Olivia or Lucas without one of them dying. It means he could've avoided merging with his twin brother.

Remorse gripped his heart instantly. Tears flowed from his eyes, but it wasn't noticeable due to the water Kai used earlier.

"Allow me to become the next leader of the Gemini cover and I'll let you all live. With my abilities and knowledge, I can restore the Gemini coven to it's former prestige." Kai said.

"Or, I can siphon the rest of your magic, killing you and everyone else here. Not to mention, Lucas, Olivia and Jo. The decision is yours."

After giving his ultimatum, Kai waited patiently.

"No." His father said.

"No?" Kai had not expected that answer. Filled with rage he acted. "So be it"

Ignited by rage he called forth his magic. The water droplets floated to Kai's hand and solidified into a icy spear. Kai knew that if his father died, he too would die as his life force was linked to that of the coven head, as was everyone else within the coven. But he would rather die, so he could see his grandmother again, than living the rest of his life, knowing he failed her.

Kai gripped the spear and was about to impale his father through the heart when a voice cut him off.

"You don't need to do that," the voice said.

Kai's eyes widen involuntarily, dropping the spear in his shock. He recognised that voice. How could he not? That voice kept him anchored all those years in purgatory. It was his grandmother. The one person who had always loved him and had always been there for him.

The voice was coming from a mist. The mist shaped into the earthly form of his grandmother, giving her a ghostly appearance.

"The Gemini coven's Spirit Summoning spell." Kai spoke in realisation.

"Correct, my dear Malachai," His grandmother said as she placed her hand onto his cheek, like she did so many times when he was a boy. "You have always been smart."

"But who summoned you?" Kai asked weakly. His anger left him.

"That gentlemen over there." She nodded towards a person inside the house.

A person stepped outside of the house. He looked to be in his mid twenties. This was Markus, the young council member who proposed talking with Kai. When everyone had rejected his idea, he opted to contact the person who knew Kai the best.

Kai turned to his grandmother and sank to his knees, as though he was begging for guidance. "Grandmother, before you died, you asked of me to become the greatest leader this coven has ever seen, and I am so close!" Kai began to weep.

Everyone was shocked at this revelation. Even Joshua. He didn't know his mother had had this much effect on Kai, or the influence she had on him. They had all thought Kai wanted to become leader for the power he would gain. But apparently, it's because his grandmother asked him to become leader.

.

"I guessed this is my fault, I have place a high burden on you" His grandmother said solemnly. "but I cannot allow for you to further your transgressions."

Kai looked towards the ground, unable to meet her eyes.

"I know I did terrible things, I became a monster. But you were the only person who always loved me, and was always there for me. Becoming coven leader was the only thing you ever asked of me, I couldn't fail you, no matter what I had to do." He began.

"Everyone always hated me, they called me an abomination and a freak. They did it so often that even the kids called me a freak, even my younger siblings."

Even though they had only been impressionable kids, it still hurt to hear his younger siblings call him a freak.

"They avoided me so openly that even those outside the coven started ignoring and bullying me, including those who claimed to be my friends. The only person who didn't was Jo but she wanted little to do with magic, so I saw less and less of her until I barely ever saw her. I was all alone being bullied, hated and shunned." He paused for a moment, to take a breathe. He was finally getting to express his loneliness and pain.

"All I wanted was to have true friends, to be loved by my family." His said, voice filled with sadness.

"You were the only person who loved me unconditionally. It was on your deathbed, you asked me to become the greatest leader the Gemini coven had ever seen and it was the only thing you ever asked of me."

"Despite their treatment, I still loved my family. I knew you would never have wanted me to kill my siblings and I never wanted to do it. But I refused to fail at the only thing you ever asked of me, and because I am a siphoner they would never have given me the chance to become coven leader."

The coven members were listening carefully, their guilt building with every sentence. They were realising, that Kai only did the things he did because of their treatment, every word Kai spoke was true. They had done all the things Kai said, though Kai had not wanted to kill his siblings, he absoluetly refused to fail the one person who had never hurt him, never let him down and always loved him.

He was right, they would never have allowed him the chance to become coven leader, this combined with their treatment had sent Kai down a dark path. While it didn't change what Kai had done, they now knew that they were partally to blame for his actions. Without their prejudice and treatment, Kai wouldn't have gone so far to fuffil his promise to his grandmother, to become coven leader.

"Grandma, I know I did terrible things but please don't hate me, please don't stop loving me." He finished, begging his grandmother not to hate him, to still love him.

Silence reigned for a minute. His grandmother was the one to break it.

"My dear Malachai, I could never hate you and I will always love you." She started

"While I don't like what you did or agree with it, I know that you were desperate and didn't know what else to do. While you are responsible for your own actions, there are others who are also to blame including myself. If I had never asked you to become leader you wouldn't have done any of those things." She gave him a look when he opened his mouth to protest, he quickly closed his mouth.

His promise to her was the reason he commited those acts but Kai didn't like her trying to blame herself, however he knew arguing with his grandmother was pointless since she was too stubborn to listen, so he kept quiet.

"But I also believe the rest of the coven are also to blame." Some of the older members wanted to protest but she interupted them before they could.

"Kai believed he needed to go so far because of your prejudice, if you have given him the same treatment as everyone else, what do you think would have happened?" She asked rhetoricallly.

They didn't need to think about what would have happened. Kai would have become coven leader, after which he would have found a way to bring Jo back. He would've made a fine leader. As a leader Kai would've been powerful, intellegent, skilled and kind. Without the prejudice Kai would've had a happier life, and not a heart filled with guilt and pain.

"I hereby release you from your oath. You never had to become coven leader to make me proud, I have always been proud of you. Live your life however you wish; you don't need to bind yourself to one coven. I always knew that your greatness would transcend any coven." His grandmother finished.

She knelt onto the ground in front of him. He raised his head to look at her. She gave him a hug, he couldn't feel it, as her body is incorporeal, but somehow, he felt warm and comforted.

"Continue to make me proud." His grandmother said with a smile. "Goodbye, until we meet again."

In an instant, her ghostly mist evaporated, her spirit returning to rest.

Kai looked towards the spot his grandmother had stood, and whispered "I love you Grandma."

Though he only whispered, his father heard him and was shocked. He had not heard his eldest son say 'I love you' to anyone since he was just a child.

After a moment of silence, he turned towards the man that had summoned his grandmother.

"Thank you for summoning her, I feel like a load has been taken off me. If you ever need help, just call." He handed the man a card. It was blank.

Kai then turned towards his father. After a moment of thought, he stepped towards the man he nearly killed. He knelt beside his father and placed a hand right over his heart.

Joshua Parker thought this was the end. He believed Kai was going to siphon away the last of his magic.

Kai began chanting. It was a language none present were familiar with. A bright light shimmered and snaked around the pair, then as Kai finished, the strings of light that connected them were severed.

"I just severed my magical ties to you, destroying my magical connection to this coven. If you die, I won't. But I can never become coven leader. Like grandmother said, my destiny lies beyond any coven." Kai explained. "We are done."

"I never intended to hurt Joey, Rhea and Diana. Even then I intended to resurrect them once I had become coven leader. For what its worth, I'm sorry." Kai said.

Joshua Parker didn't know what to say. His eldest son and deceased mother had called into question everything he knew; the merge, the person he thought Kai was, the behaviour towards Kai and siphoners in general.

"Goodbye Joshua Parker, you and your witches should be able to move soon enough." With that Kai teleported away.

2 weeks later

Joshua Parker was sitting in his house. Kai's victory over the coven was still a sore subject to many. For Joshua, it had brought the ghosts of his past: his eldest son, his slaughtered children, his twin brother and finally, his mother.

The reasons behind Kai's actions had quickly become known to the entire coven. When it was revealed why Kai had gone so far to become coven leader, the entire coven was in denial but it didn't last long and they became filled with guilt because it was their prejudice towards siphoners and their treatment of Kai that had led to his actions. Even after two weeks the coven was still filled with guilt. It didn't change his action but thanks to their new understanding of their own actions, they had started to move past his actions.

The coven, Joshua included, had started to change their attitude towards Kai because they now knew he wasn't a monster, he was hurt by those who should've shown him love and desperate to fufill a promise to the one person who had truly loved him. They also started to change their attitude towards siphoners in general. They didn't want their prejudice to send someone else down the dark path Kai had gone.

Joshua himself, spent the two weeks not only feeling guilty for his treatment of Kai but also guilty because somewhere along the way he had started to think of Kai as 'his siphoner son' instead of just 'his son'. He had failed as a leader, a true coven leader treats all those in his coven fairly and doesn't judge or allow their witches to be judged based on genetics, siphoners didn't choose to be born without magic. He also knew that he had failed Kai as a father, a father protects their children and loves all of them equally no matter what, but he hadn't done either of those things when it came to Kai.

Knowing how badly he had failed as a father to Kai made him more resolute to protect his other children, Josette, Lucas and Olivia. Joshua was determined to find the original Sanctuary himself, to find the Gemini Coronation spell Kai had mentioned, he could pass on the coven head position to Lucas or Olivia without one of them dying.

He was currently searching through tomes to narrow down his search. A knock at the front door forced him to turn away from his research.

When he opened the door, Joshua Parker couldn't believe his eyes.

"Diana? Joey? Rhea?" he stammered, tears forming instantly.

"DAD!" He was enveloped by three hugs. Joey, Rhea and Diana swarmed around him tearfully. Joshua Parker hugged them back. He didn't care to ask how they came back, he was just too happy.

Kai had fulfilled his promise to resurrect his siblings. It wasn't easy to bring back the dead. He had exhumed and cremated his siblings' bodies. Then used the ash to recreate their bodies in pristine condition. Their resurrection's were paid in sacrifices.

He has sacrificed 12 people for each of his siblings, that was 36 sacrifices in total. The resurrection spell he came up with was based on dark magic he found from ancient Egyptian and Greco-Roman covens.

As he was the person to kill his siblings, he was linked to them not only in blood but also through murder. The spell he devised allows for the murderer to resurrect their victim, as long as there is a body for the souls to return to. Needless to say, this kind of spell is intricate and requires a lot of magic.

He didn't want to sacrifice innocent people, so he headed down to Mexico. He then kidnapped cartel members, making sure to do some research first. He was glad he did, because some members had been forced to join to pay debts owed to the cartel, some became members because they were desperate for money and had no alternatives, some were simply forced to join.

He made sure to ignore those and only take the most depraved members, people that nobody would miss. He knew they deserved it. The members he sacrificed all raped and killed innocent people and they all enjoyed it. They disgusted him, when he killed his siblings, he felt incredibly guilt. These people didn't care who they hurt and none of them felt any remorse for their actions.

After the resurrection, Kai had used magic to put his resurrected siblings asleep. Then teleported them, to the front door of the Parker family home. With that, his job was done and he could finally start his new life.

' _Where should I go?_ ' Kai wondered. ' _Maybe I should check on Damon and Bonnie._ '

With that thought, he got into his new car and drove towards his destination. It was a long road trip to Mystic Falls, but Kai didn't mind. He enjoyed visiting places, now that he is no longer isolated like he was in the prison world, the journey no longer bothered him.

As he approached the town border, he could sense that something was off. He immediately stopped the car.

' _That's strange, there's some kind of magic bubble surrounding the town._ ' Kai thought.

He could sense an enormous amount of magic embedded inside the barrier, along with the large amount of magic the barrier itself possessed. He went against his instinct and step through the barrier.

' _It's not a physical barrier, I can step through it._ ' He pondered. ' _Doesn't seem to have any dangerous side effects._ '

He checked his body for any physical affects, but there weren't any.

Then he felt it, the magic within his ring was being drained away at an alarming rate. In moments, the magic within his ring was depleted. He immediately stepped back onto the other side of the boundary.

' _So the magical barrier strips away at magic, sort of like me I guess_ ' He pondered.

"Let's see who's better. This bubble or me."

Kai placed his palm onto the surface of the barrier and began siphoning the magic. The magic was flowing in slowly at first as the boundary tried to keep the magic, though he felt less resistance as gained ground.

He knew this would take time, the boundary itself had a lot of magic, enough to cover the entire town of Mystic Falls. but there was also all the magic the boundary has stripped away. Soon he replenished the amount that was taken from his ring.

As he siphoned he made sure to release bursts of magic into the atmosphere, to prevent his ring and himself from overloading on magical energy, the magic causing the wind to pick up, storm clouds to appear and lightning to flash across the sky.

While absorbing the magic from the barrier, Kai could feel all of the spells and magic that the boundary had stripped away. He could feel that most of the spells that were stripped away had been broken down and fragmented until they're nothing but magic.

He stopped siphoning when his attention was caught by a spell that felt mostly intact; indicating that the spell was powerful and intricate. It too had been stripped away and fragmented, but the fragments were still connected by tendrils of magic.

He used his ability to see energy signatures and then looked at the spell, he noticed that it looked like some sort of protection spell, must've been quite a powerful one.

' _I should be able to fix it._ ' He thought, before he got an idea. ' _I could make good use of all that magic._ '

He had learned many spells and abilities while in the prison world. A spell he had learned fairly early on, was a spell that had been created by a siphoner, specifically for siphoners.

It was named the Siphoning Manipulation spell, because it allows the user to redirect and manipulate the flow of magic being siphoned. Siphoners could use it to redirect siphoned magic into objects, people or even directly into spells without the magic ever entering their body.

Even after his body and ring had been completely filled with magic there was still a large amount of magic within the barrier and just sending it into the atmosphere would be a waste.

Kai began mentally chanting as he resumed siphoning at the barrier. He was now redirecting the remaining magical energy from the boundary, as well as the remaining energy the boundary had stripped away, directly into the protection spell.

By feeding the remaining magical energy into it, he could make the protection spell even more powerful. Perhaps by boosting it with all that extra magic, the protection spell would somehow help protect the residents of Mystic Falls including his friends, Damon and Bonnie.

Kai layered his palms with magic, before he reached out and grasped the protection spell, compressing it in his hands, the magic covering his palms allowing him to hold it. With the protection spell in hand, he siphoned and redirected the last of the magic into the protection spell; the barrier dissapeared, and the protection spell was all that reamined.

In his hands, the protection spell looked like a yellow swirling light, this was pure magical energy. Kai could see there was a red tinge inside the light, telling him there were elements of dark magic involved in the spell. Thanks to the boost he gave it, he could sense that every part of the spell was stronger than it had been before.

He felt a vast amount of magic embedded within the spell.

Kai then chanted a repairing spell "Reparo."

The swirling yellow lights, along with the tendrils of magic still connecting them, were compressed into a transparent yellow orb, the fragmented spell had been repaired. The orb had many layers of mystical inscription on and within it. This was the protection spell in its most natural form - pure magic. At the very centre of the orb was a red core: dark magic.

Before Kai could inspect it further, the repaired protection spell, now that it is completed, seeks a person as a host. The closest person was Kai. In a flash of blinding light, the protection spell attached itself to his body and bonded itself to his very soul.

Naturally, the backlash of such an event would kill any man, in this case Kai was that man.

Caroline was having lunch with her mother at her usual spot. It had been a fine day, although not long ago it looked like there had been a storm brewing.

On her way back she accidentally stepped through the Traveller's anti-magic barrier. She awaited the pain from her vampirism being stripped, yet moments passed and she was fine, she wasn't dying. She double checked, then tripled checked. She was definitely inside the boundary, yet it wasn't stripping the magic within her vampirism.

"The barrier's gone," She chirped aloud with realisation.

' _I need to tell everyone!_ ' She thought ' _But first, I need to tell mom._ '

With that, she vamp-sped towards the road just outside of Mystic Falls where her mom had parked her car.

Caroline found her mom near her parked car and wondered what she was doing.

She then noticed that her mom was knelt down beside a young man, who looked to be unconscious.

"Hey Mom, is it another vampire attack?" Caroline asked her mom, Liz Forbes.

"No, I don't think so, this man doesn't show any bite marks, and I think he just fainted." Liz replied to her daughter.

Caroline walked towards the unconscious stranger and tried to rouse him awake. He didn't seem to react.

Caroline decided to try another method - she slapped him. He didn't wake. She did it again. Still didn't wake. She was about to go in for a third slap when he opened his eyes, all too suddenly. He gasped for air as he regained consciousness. Caroline and her mother jolted back, startled.

Kai looked around him in surprise. The sky looked dark. He wondered ' _How long have I been unconscious_?'

He then noticed the two women near him. Both blonde. Mother and daughter if his deduction was correct.

Something was wrong. He felt edgy.

The older looking woman was asking him something, but he only felt dazed.

He looked at her throat. He could hear her heartbeat, and he felt entranced it's rhythm.

He put up his occlumency barriers, clearing his thoughts and reining in his impulse. His throat felt dry, but he managed to cry out one word "Thirsty."

Liz looked confused at the young man, who seemed to be in pain. But Caroline understood. She has seen these symptoms before, she has felt them before. She saw her dad go through the same thing in his last moments.

This man, this stranger, is going through transition.

She stood in front of her mom protectively, trying to shield her from any danger.

"Mom! Can you get me a blood bag from the trunk of my car ?" She asked.

She may not know this man but she couldn't just let him die or ignore him, he was going through transition so he would someone to help him through it, and if chose to complete it, help him as a vampire.

Liz was confused, but complied after realising what was happening

.

Kai was still trying to control himself, but even half dazed, he could sense the magical output of the younger blonde. Her magical output felt like Damon's, but not as strong.

' _She's a vampire._ ' He quickly realised.

Liz gave her the blood-bag. Caroline then knelt down beside Kai. "You're in transition, if you don't drink this, you'll die. If you do, you'll become a vampire."

Kai was shocked. ' _How could I be in transition? I don't have any vampire blood in my system._ ' He then remembered activating a spell.

Kai then realised that it wasn't a protection spell he'd found, but an abnormally powerful vampirism spell.

When each person turned, the magic became theirs, which was why the stronger you were before you turned, the stronger you would be after.

The spell was a combination of magic and the vampirism itself, both in their purest and most intricate forms. In these forms the magic felt very different to the magical output of Damon, the only vampire he had ever sensed the magic of, until now.

The different feel was why he hadn't know what it was, as he had no experience with vampire spells.

"You don't seem surprised by what I've just said, so I assume you know about the supernatural world." Caroline said, a bit confused, vampires were usually disoriented during transition. She knew she had been confused when it happened to her. This man, though he was clearly shocked, seemed completely coherent.

"If you want to live, just nod and I'll give you this blood bag." Caroline told him.

He didn't hesitate for a moment and nodded. He wanted to live. He needed to live. He hadn't survived all those years in a mystical purgatory, just to give up on life now that he was free.

Plus, his body was screaming for blood.

Caroline passed him the blood-bag. Kai quickly brought it to his lips and drank the whole thing. Dark veins pumped into eyes, instantly darkening the sclera.

Kai Parker, former scourge of the Gemini coven, is now a vampire.

The moment the transition was complete, all of existance trembled lightly.

Existance trembled not only because the most absolute rule of Nature had been broken, but also because Nature itself reacted, before it made absolutely sure no more truly immortal beings would ever exist. Immortal beings would still exist, but they would always be killable, regardless of how much power they possessed.

There had been immortal beings long before Kai but even with immortality they all were and would contiue to be, in one way or another, still killable. Kai would forever be the first, one and only True Immortal in all of existance.

The tremble was so slight that it went unnoticed by almost everyone including the person who caused it and the people with him.

Kai couldn't explain it, he felt so weak and out of it during transition. He wasn't expecting to feel so alive once he drank the blood.

His body felt reinvigorated. He felt as though a supernova was going on inside of him.

Kai's brief time with Damon and Bonnie in the Prison World has already given him some knowledge of a vampires abilities, though he never really gave it much thought.

Kai super-sped into the woods, leaving Caroline and Liz behind.

' _I have super speed._ ' He mentally noted.

He maneuverer around trees as he ran passed, letting his instincts take over. He ran for miles, letting his face feel the wind rush by.

He stopped and tried out his vampire strength - he punched at a tree with his bare fist and created sizeable hole.

' _I have super strength._ ' He thought, not knowing his speed and strength were far greater than they should be.

Kai was experimenting with his new vampiric abilities when he noticed something unusual.

 _'I can still feel my magic._ ' He thought, an idea then came to mind.

With his hand, he made a slicing motion, a large tree was cut in half from side-to-side. It didn't fall to the ground though, as Kai used telekinesis to keep the giant log afloat.

His eyes flashed - the treetop was thrown high into the air. Kai shot a powerful arc of lightning, the lightning snaked like a serpent and hit it's target, when the tree was a few feet above the ground, blowing it to smithereens.

He tried a teleportation spell, he disappeared and instantly reappeared half a mile away. He tried a few other basic spells and they all worked. He tried siphoning from his ring, it worked.

' _Ordinarily, you cannot be both a witch and a vampire, but a siphoner is an exception to that rule. I guess it makes sense, since a siphoner is only a witch after they consume magic._ _And when they become vampires, they siphon from the magic of their own vampirism.' Kai realised._

 _'The magic of vampirism runs of a diet of blood, as long as I consume blood, I will have a constant supply of magic. The amount of magic in a vampire grows with age, which is why older vampires are stronger. The older I become the more magic I will have, the magic itself will also increase in strength as I age._ '

Kai could already feel an abundant amount of magic inside him, more than he'd ever had before. The amount of magic inside his body is comparable to the capacity of his ring when it's at full capacity. Maybe even greater.

' _It would seem that vampirism contains a lot of magic._ '

Kai then teleported back towards the place he left the two blondes earlier, about 100 meters from them. He then vamp-sped back to them. The younger one was still there: the vampire.

"Don't run off like that!" Caroline lectured. "You're lucky you came back when you did. You're a vampire now and when the sun comes out, vampires die without a Daylight ring."

Kai was surprised, she just met him and didn't know him, yet his empathy told him she'd been concerned about him.

He didn't want to mess with her. He could face an entire coven of witches, but there's something about this vampire girl that seemed scary. Perhaps she was a mother hen type of person; angry, protective and fierce

Kai awkwardly scratched his head. "Sorry about that, I just wanted to try out my new abilities, they were surprising." ' _Very surprising._ ' He mentally added.

Caroline crossed her arms, not impressed and looking rather annoyed. "What's your name anyway?" She sighed.

Her tone became gentler, she knew that becoming a vampire was a disorienting experience. "I'm Caroline. As you may have guessed from the blood-bag, I'm a vampire."

"I'm Kai." He introduced smiling brightly at the blond vampire. "Since you live here, do you happen to know a vampire named Damon Salvatore?"

Caroline glared at him as though he just insulted her.

He awkwardly smiled back. ' _Did I say something?_ '

Even though he is technically dead, Kai has never felt more alive. As a vampire, he is more durable than before, faster and stronger. And still being able to use magic, that was the most important part. The only downside was the insatiable hunger. He was hoping Damon would give him a crash course on how to be a vampire.

Thanks to his siphoner heritage, he is basically a siphoner-witch-vampire hybrid. He was still a siphoner, so he still had to siphon magic from other sources. Though now he's a vampire, he can siphon from his own vampirism, giving him an internal source to siphon from as well.

Living forever was definitely a plus in Kai's mind. He'd thought about asking Damon to turn him while in the Prison World, but he had thought that since siphoners were technically still witches, the magic of vampirism would have nullified his ability to siphon and then use magic.

When an ordinary witch becomes a vampire they lose all of their magical abilities, including the ability to channel the magic of objects and other people.

Magical objects and people, including vampires can be siphoned, and channeled. While channeling and siphoning possessed fundamental differences, they both involved taking and using power from an external source. Which is why Kai had thought he would lose his ability to siphon if he became a vampire, just like an ordinary witch loses the ability to channel.

The lack of magic often gave siphoners an empty feeling inside, like part of their soul was missing. Even though he could always siphon more afterwards, he hated the emptiness he felt whenever he ran out of magic, he didn't want to feel that emptiness permanently.

Being a vampire would have also made it impossible to become the Gemini coven leader. With only a few exceptions, vampires were undead - the living dead, basically an alive person in a dead body, the body restored to an undamaged state, permanently preserved and then enhanced.

A technically, dead body, along with the magic of vampirism, would have severed his magical connection to the Gemini coven and thus stopped him from becoming leader of the Gemini coven.

Caroline had taken him to the Salvatore Boarding house, where he is gong to meet Damon and his brother Stefan.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Damon greeted, they shared a quick shoulder hug.

"I was actually coming to visit, the whole becoming a vampire thing was an accident." Kai replied enthusiastically.

Kai then turned to the vampire next to Damon, "You must be Stefan, I'm Kai."

"Nice to meet you. How did you become a vampire?" Stefan greeted, then asked.

"I was at the edge of Mystic Falls when I found a boundary spell that was absorbing magic."

Damon nodded in understanding. He quickly realised that Kai was the reason the boundary spell disappeared. "So I'm guessing you went and sucked it right up?"

Kai grinned. He was about to reply when Caroline interjected

"Wait, hold on, am I missing something?" She asked, looking between them confused.

Damon was the one to answer. "You see here blondie, Kai is, or was a special type of witch, he couldn't generate his own magic, but he could absorb it from other sources."

Caroline looked at Kai incredulously, "So you removed the boundary spell?"

"Technically, I absorbed it, but yes." Kai nodded uncertainly, his ring was full with magic he had absorbed from the barrier.

Caroline beamed at him and vamp-sped in front of him and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Oh wow, you're a hugger!" Kai chuckled.

"Anyway, while I was siphoning the boundary away, I noticed a rather powerful protection spell. I reconstructed it and it activated on me. I know now that is was a vampire spell."

Damon, his brother and Caroline shared a look with each other.

"What is it?" Kai asked, he doesn't like not knowing things. That's why he spent so much time learning things, magical or otherwise.

"Have I told you about my buddy Alaric?" Damon asked.

Kai nodded. He remembered someone by that name, Damon's friend, a teacher and former vampire hunter. He wondered what he had to do with Kai becoming a vampire.

"Well, a few years ago, he was turned into an Original vampire." Damon started.

Kai had of course heard of the Original vampires in passing. They were one of the most fearsome creatures in the supernatural world. He nodded for Damon to continue.

"The witch who turned the Original vampires wanted to kill them because she thought creating vampires was a mistake. We wanted them dead too, but we killed one of them and discovered that if an Original dies so does everone turned by their blood."

Kai had been listening carefully, and his eyes widened at the last part. But at the moment there was nothing he could do about that, even in the prison world Kai hadn't discovered much about the magic that was used in the creation of vampires. If he had it's possible he wouldn't have mistaken a vampire spell for a protection spell.

"She came back, brought out a darker version of Alaric and wanted him to kill them. She bound protective magic into a white oak stake, the only weapon that can kill an Original vampire, to make it indestructible." Damon continued.

"She then turned him into an Original vampire, but to kill the others, she made him superior to them, she turned him into an enhanced Original vampire." He explained.

"He died shortly after though. He came back to life just before the Other Side collapsed." This time, it was Stefan who talked.

"Shortly after we came back, Alaric, fell over the boundary." Damon said. "It stripped away his vampirism. His doctor friend was there to save his life. He's human again and happy about it. He didn't really like being a vampire." Damon finished.

"We think the vampire spell that turned you was the one that was used on Alaric." Caroline continued.

She waited for that to sink in.

"You mean…?" Kai asked, in disbelief.

"You're now an Original vampire, an enhanced Original vampire."

Bombshell officially dropped.

(One week later)

When Kai had learnt that he might be a very rare type of vampire, an Original, he was ecstatic. For Kai, it meant being powerful; and Kai didn't shy away from power.

He'd asked how he could check if he was really an Original. Damon had jokingly suggested that if Kai could survive a stake to the heart, that's all the proof he needed.

Stefan suggested arm wrestling. Both Stefan and Damon are around 180 years old vampires, they should be much stronger than Kai, a new vampire, unless Kai was an Original vampire. Kai, a scientist at heart, repeated the test a dozen times in order to better confirm their theory.

He beat Damon and Stefan every time, his strength easily outclassing theirs. Since then, Damon and Caroline had been helping him get used to vampire life. He had quickly mastered snatch, drink, erase.

Bonnie had made him a daylight ring. His ring has a stylised 'K'. As a hybrid, he should've been immune to sunlight, but as an Original his vampire side was a bit more dominant.

Before being given his daylight ring he had accidently walked into sunlight. He hadn't burst into flames like most vampires but his skin had been slighty burned, though the burns only irritated his skin.

Caroline had told him that Esther, the witch who created vampires, had designed Alaric's vampirism to be greater than her children's in every way. She told him when Alaric had been an Original he only got slighty burned by sunlight instead of bursting into flames. It had still hurt Alaric as his skin had burned more than Kai's did.

Bonnie theorised that even though his vampire part was a bit more dominant, his witch part had dilluted the weakness to sunlight. Since he was an enhanced Original, he was already highly resistant to sunlight, so his witch part made him even more resistant.

Stefan and Damon were currently teaching Kai vampire combat. Kai was stronger than Damon and Stefan combined, but they had more experience fighting vampires than he does.

His martial arts training in the Prison World gave him a foundation for his combat exercises, but because he'd never had a sparring partner before his forms had been unpolished. He had corrected his forms after returning, he now needed to train to use them against vampire opponents. He didn't modify his form based on his abilities as he didn't want his forms to become reliant on them.

"When fighting another vampire, never let them get behind you." Stefan lectured.

"You normally end the fight by either snapping the other person's neck or killing them." Damon added. "And you can do that by normally staking a vampire with wood. But you see, us vampires, we normally go straight for either the head or the heart."

Damon emphasised that last point by speeding in front of Kai, catching him off-guard, then plunging his entire hand into Kai's chest.

"Oh yeah, and you should always be on guard." Damon removed his hand.

"That was a dick move." Kai coughed as the chest wound rapidly sealed up.

"That was for the neck snap in the prison world." Kai winced.

' _Should've guessed Damon wouldn't let it go completely._ ' Kai thought.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Damon smirked. Stefan rolled his eyes.

Their training continued for another two weeks.

(Christmas time – Salvatore house)

The Salvatore brothers had invited their friends over for Christmas. Kai has been living with them for around a month now.

During the long month, Kai had managed to integrate his martial arts forms with his new vampire movements. Having two sparring partners in Stefan and Damon gave him ample opportunity to correct the kinks in his forms.

He now had two fighting styles.

His original fighting style that used none of his vampire abilities and was based on his own skills and on improving his skills.

His second fighting style combined his original style with his vampire abilities. When using this style he will change up how much of his powers he will use.

His second fighting style would allow him to make the best use of his abilities while still improving his skill, when it came to fighting you could always improve and you could never be too skilled.

After 3 weeks, he could beat the two of them in combat, without using on his enhanced Original vampire strength, in fact he didn't need to use any vampire strength.

Throughout the month Kai had also practised more spells from the ancient grimoires in his collection. He had managed to translate more of them, courtesy of the Internet.

Some of these spells were required a large amount of power and were incredibly dangerous. In the Prison World, he could practice many spells regardless of how dangerous it could've been since he couldn't die. After returning to the world of the living, he became more cautious in the spells he practised; if he hadn't been careful a spell could quite easily have rebound, killing him.

Thanks to his recent transformation into an Original vampire, he could once again afford to practice magic to his hearts contents.

Kai knew the spell books could only offer a small window into the magic used by ancient witches. To him, learning specific spells wasn't that important, Kai hoped to learn the theory behind the spells. He could then create spells like those used back then or even create completely new spells. Going straight to the source, so to speak.

His use of the basic elements; fire, water, earth, lighting and air, was derived from his study of Greek and Chinese theories. The two theories while seemingly opposing, when unified allowed for Kai to perform extraordinary feats of elemental magic.

Kai could hear people approaching the front door, he sped to the door and opened it. This would be his first Christmas with other people in a long time.

"Merry Christmas." Kai greeted the guests. He recognised some faces. "Bonnie?"

"Merry Christmas Kai!" Bonnie greet, moving forward, giving him a hug. Caroline doing the same after.

The brunette with them introduced herself. "Merry Christmas, I'm Elena, Damon's girlfriend."

"Ahh, the famous Elena Gilbert" Kai said dramatically. "Damon wouldn't shut up about you."

Elena blushed. She still felt a bit guilty about having Alaric erase her memories.

Kai just smirked before he led the newcomers into the library, where the Salvatore was setting up the Christmas tree.

Everyone proceeded to greet each other.

Kai got everyone's attention when he cleared his throat. "I would like say a few words."

"This is my first Christmas celebration in a long time. I had a dysfunctional childhood, but I'm glad I could spend today with people I can call friends."

Damon, Bonnie, Elena, Stefan and Caroline all smiled happily.

Kai then look towards Damon and Stefan, "I don't know how to thank you guys for helping me this past month. But I hope this gift might do."

Kai walked until he was stood in front of Elena.

Elena looked towards Damon for guidance, but he merely shrugged.

"I'm about to reveal a secret, that I hope all of you could keep for me." This earned him puzzled looks from around the room.

Kai put his a hand on each side of Elena's temple. His hands then glowed red, the familiar hum of magic being siphoned was familiar to Damon and Bonnie.

When he was done, Kai lowered his hands. Elena then opened her eyes. A bombshell of memories bombarding her.

She turned and embraced Damon. "I remember. I remember everything! The compulsion is gone."

Damon and Elena then shared a passionate kiss, ignoring everyone else in the room.

Bonnie chose this moment to interrupt. Her eyes conveyed that he had some serious explaining to do. "How are you still able to siphon magic? You're a vampire now."

"Turns out, the whole you can't be both a witch and vampire thing, doesn't apply to siphoners." Kai said simply.

They were all speechless, reeling from what Kai had just revealed.

"Just to clarify, you mean, you can still use magic?" Stefan asked, dumbfounded.

Kai held up his hand, fire ignited at the tips of his fingers. The flames turned blue, then green, then white.

"Wow!" Caroline exclaimed. "This is pretty cool."

"But you all need to promise not to reveal this to anyone else, the news of an Original vampire that can use magic would surely bring trouble."

Everyone nodded. Elena walked up to him and gave him a hug. "I can't thank you enough."

The Christmas party continued long into the night.

More people showed up after Kai's revelation.

"Hey, you must be Kai" A muscular man greeted. The man was smiling and offered a handshake. "I'm Alaric. The former Original vampire of this rag-tagged group." Kai returned the handshake.

"Yup that's me." He said smilingly. "Nice to officially meet you. I hoped to meet my predecessor eventually."

"How are you dealing with it anyway?"

"Me? I like it. I honestly never expected to becoming a vampire, let alone an Original, but now that I am, I can't see myself going back."

"To each his own then, cheers" Alaric toasted, raising his beer.

"Amen to that brother. Where is your date today, I heard you're bring a doctor friend."

"Oh she's around here somewhere."

"There's something I wanted to ask you. As an Original vampire, is there anything that could kill me? I know enough magic could kill me, but what else should I watch out for?" Kai asked inquisitively.

"Original vampires are nearly impossible to kill. The only weapon that can them is the white oak." Alaric explained, channelling his professor mode.

"But you see, what you are, isn't exactly the same as the other Originals. The witch that turned me modified the spell, the modified spell was designed be superior in every way, so that I could overpower and kill the other Originals. She also made me nealry immune to both sunlight and werewolf venom, sunlight and venom could weaken me long enough for them to escape." He started to explain what he knew.

"You are faster and stronger than the other Originals. White oak can't kill or even nutrilise you, this immortality spell was bound to Elena's human life instead instead of the white oak. Since you were turned while she's a vampire, your vampirism is not bound to her like mine was, even if she were to become human again."

The Original vampires' immortality was based off Silas' immortality. The spell itself was bound to the white oak tree, so only a weapon made of its wood could kill an Original. When Esther made the immortality spell for Alaric, she modified the spell so

the immortality was bound to Elena's human doppleganger blood instead of white oak so that Alaric would be immune to the white oak, doing so made her human doppelganger blood became apart of the very spell-work. The spell could only be bound to her human doppleganger blood, it wouldn't work with her vampire blood.

However, when Kai activated the enhanced Original spell, Elena was a vampire. So the spell compensated for this, by partially reverting to a more primal state; Qetsiyah's immortality spell which Esther's spell was based on.

This unnatural phenomenon was also made possible because the enhanced Original spell had been inside a boundary surrounded by Traveller magic; the same type of magic that created the original immortality spell. Being surrounded by Traveller magic caused some of it to leak into the spell.

Kai had then fed all that magic into the spell, increasing the power of the spell. He also had some of that magic in his body when he was turned. Some of the magic he had in his body had originally been in the boundary with the immortality spell.

When he turned, all the magic in his body - that had been in the boundary, reacted to the magic within the spell, further increasing the strength of the spell. This would be cause all his abilities to be increased.

While unintentional and unknown to everyone including Kai himself, he had become the one and only True Immortal. With enough power any, and all beings could die. But Kai had become, and would always be the one and only exception.

His vampire abilities were even greater than Alaric's had been, but with true immortality. As an enhanced Original, Kai's telepathic abilities were made stronger than those of the other Originals, but still not as versatile orb as strong as Silas's.

Though his telepathic abilites will, unlike Silas, work on any and all minds including Supernatural Hunters and even people immune to magic.

This is because of Kai feeding so much magic into the spell, all that magic increased his psychic strength. Psychic strength determined the ease of getting into minds, regular vampires generally had low psychic strength as they could only effect normal humans. Thanks to the influx of magic his psychic strength was too high for anyone or anything to keep him out, unless Kai had been severly weakened first.

Unlike Silas, Kai had no true limit. A vampires' abilities grew as they aged which meant Kai's powers would never stop growing. This along with the fact that he could still practise magic meant he is far more terrifying than Silas, since his true potential in magic is limitless, with his true immortality he could absorb as much magic as he wants to, without risk.

No doubt, Nature will compensate for his true immortality by creating a whole new line of doppelgangers in Kai's image.

"I heard the blood of the doppelgangers could be used to strip magic." Alaric suggested.

This would not be an issue for Kai. The Traveller's immortality spell caused the creation of dopplegangers, as a result when Nature created dopplegangers it made the magic in their blood from Traveller magic. This is the reason why their blood is a powerful ingredient in all types of magic, however this also means that the Magic Purification spell could only be performed using Traveller magic.

The Magic Purification spell could only strip away Spirit magic, like the magic that created the other Originals. When Kai had been turned the enhanced Original spell had been enriched and then powered up by Traveller magic. The Spirit magic in his vampirism was covered and entwined with so much Traveller magic that the Magic Purification spell wouldn't work on the spell that turned Kai.

"There is also a cure to immortality, if it was created once, the formula might exist elsewhere."

Due to the Merge the power of the Gemini coven had grown with each new leader, so to counter it Nature made each new siphoner stronger, they got stronger to the point were they could siphon the magic in the cure, though they could only siphon it if they became an immortal creature and then took the cure.

The first one who could've done this had been the last siphoner born before Kai, she however abandoned the coven and enjoyed a normal life and was never turned so no one ever found out. Every siphoner after her would also have this ability, so the cure wouldn't work on Kai, or any siphoner, after him who was turned.

With magic, it was possible someone could enhance these methods or make another type of cure, but Kai was the only True Immortal.

Part of being the True Immortal, which could be considered a gift or a curse, was that the true immortality was completely impossible to counter, work around, remove or undo.

Kai was gifted because he could, and will live forever, but cursed, because he will live infinitely forced to watch as time passes and everyone he cares or will care about dies.

Kai nodded. While he was a little disappointed that there was still a small list of things that could kill him, he felt good that the things listed are highly implausible.

The most plausible thing on that list was the blood of the last two doppelgangers, but the Travellers - who are needed to cast the spell, are extinct.

' _There are likely objects out there that could probably incapacitate me, maybe kill me if it's powerful enough._ ' He thought

"Esther told me that she created all her plans to kills the Originals while she was on the Other Side, for a thousand years. She said creating the enhanced Original was a last resort."

"She told me that her other plans were simple enough she came up with them quite early on."

"She spent most of the thousand years coming up with ways that would make the enhanced Original spell stronger, better." Alaric hesitated a moment before he continued.

"She said one thing she had added to the spell had taken almost the entire time on the Other Side to completely perfect."

"I don't know what it was, but she said while my life would be bound to Elena's human life, the special addition alone would make me the ultimate hunter."

Silence reigned for a few minutes.

' _What could she have added that she wanted to be completly perfect, and what was it that took a thousand years to completely perfect._ ' Kai wondered

While Kai thought, Alaric went to get a beer, bringing up the time he went dark brought up bad memories.

When Alaric came back he seemed to have regained his good mood.

"Come on, I want you to meet my girlfriend."Alaric gestured for Kai to follow.

Kai followed him. Alaric whispered something to his paramour. Her back was turned to Kai, but he thought she looked familiar.

"Hey honey, this is Damon's friend, he's a new vampire." Alaric introduced. Jo turned around.

"Kai?" She wasn't expecting to see her twin brother.

"Jo?" Kai was surprised. He wasn't expecting to see anyone from his past.

He then turned to Alaric and raised an eyebrow "Jo is your doctor friend?"

"Wait, you two know each other? Alaric looked between them, feeling out of the loop.

"Um..." Kai opened his mouth, and then closed it. He didn't know what to say. This was awkward. Well he was the king of awkward.

"He's my brother." Jo said. She turned to Alaric, her face turned apologetic. "Can I have a private moment with Kai?"

"I'll go grab another beer." Alaric said, and wandered off.

Jo turned around and saw her brother trying to sneak off. She quickly grabbed him by the collar and dragged him into another room.

"Hey, not the collar, it's Armani, do you know how much trouble it is to get one of these?" Kai complained. She released him. Kai looked at his twin sister.

"So what do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"I heard what happened between you and the coven." She said.

"I'm sure you have, I kicked their collective asses." He shrugged.

"Yes, some are still quite angry at that. Quite a few people are impressed with your abilities. Most not only feel guilty, but have changed their opinions of siphoners in general. Some want you back into the coven."

"Not happening." He dismissed the idea instantly.

"Why?" She was a little surprised, she thought because of the improved opinion of siphoners he might want to return.

"For me, a coven is too restricting. During my time in the Prison World, I learnt from covens all around the world. After that, the Gemini coven seemed all too small. I never really wanted to lead the coven anyway." He paused. "I'm glad they're changing their minds but, for me at least, it's too little, too late." He gave her a small smile.

"I heard you left the coven before I did though. Good for you Jo." He said, genuinely.

Jo looked at her brother, he looked so boyish. It's hard to believe that he's the same age as her; he was actually a few minutes older, but he looked no older than Luke or Olivia.

It has been along time since she's seen this side of her brother, the caring side. She'd thought of him as a monster for so long, it was easy to forgot his kinder nature. She only recently learned that Kai had only wanted to become the leader of the Gemini coven because of his promise to their deceased grandmother.

She had also about the conversation with their grandmother, it caused a lot of anger towards the rest of the coven, she had known about their treatment of him but didn't know just how bad it was or how much it had hurt him. She also felt a lot of guilt, for

not noticing how bad it had been, and for focusing so much on a non-magical life that she had left her twin brother - who she had been very close with as kids, alone to deal with the treatment of the coven.

While that doesn't excuse what he did, she could understand. She hoped to fix her own mistakes and, hopefully, reconnect with her twin brother.

"Joey, Rhea and Diana are back. It was you, wasn't it? You brought them back to life." Jo stated, it wasn't a question.

Kai shrugged.

"I was the one who killed them. I always intended to set things right. Eighteen years later than I planned, would've done it sooner if I hadn't been stuck in the prison world but hey, better late than never right?" He still felt guilty about killing his siblings, it would take more time to truly forgive himself.

"Yeah, better late than never." She said, giving him a little smile.

Kai smiled too, before frowning.

"What's wrong?" Jo asked.

"I was stuck in the prison world for eighteen years. Which means I'm, physically, still 22. Does that mean you're technically the older sister now?"

"Are you calling me old?"

"...Maybe." She hit him in the shoulder.

"By the way, Dad is still looking for the Gemini Coronation spell you mentioned. He's resolute to find a way to pass on the coven leadership without killing Luke or Liv." She said, her pleading tone telling him what she was hoping for.

He didn't want either of them to die, so Kai grabbed a pen out of his pocket and held up her arm. He began writing on it. When he was finished, half her arm was covered with the incantation and spell theory.

"You might want to copy that somewhere before you take a shower." He said, as he put the pen back in his pocket.

"Thank you." She hugged him gratefully.

He hesitated for a moment, before hugging his twin sister back.

"I know you cut yourself off from the coven, but I live in Whitmore, and my door is always open" Jo said.

Kai nodded.

"Now, let's talk about your vampirism." She said, seriously.

"What about it?" Kai asked.

"You can still use magic, can't you?" She asked rhetorically, she already knew the answer.

"How did you know that?" Had someone blabbed already? It had only been 2 hours.

"The coven has a long history of siphoners. You aren't the first to become a vampire."

Kai waited for her to continue, he was genuinely intrigued.

"There was a group of them years ago. They called themselves Heretics. Since they're basically witch-vampire hybrids, some people call them abominations." Jo stopped when she realised she might have offended her twin.

Kai didn't care. "What happened to them?"

"The Prison World spell has been used three times that I know of. To imprison you, when the coven tried to imprison you again but failed." She said, still amazed at how Kai had beaten the coven in their last confrontation.

"But it was first used in 1904. The Heretics were heading to New York; they intended to destroy the coven. The Gemini's got there first and sealed them away." Jo finished.

"Wow, they've been in there for over a century. That is quite the cautionary tale" Kai grinned. "I'll try not to destroy any covens."

Jo chuckled.

Kai found himself smiling also. He hadn't spent time with Jo in a long time. Not since they were kids really. They were inseparable as children. Being twins and all.

Kai walked right up to Jo before taking out a familiar object, which he showed to Jo.

"Is that what I think it is?" She asked her twin.

"Yes, this is the knife you put your magic in." Before she could say anything, he acted.

He placed his hand in front of her and then with the Siphoning Manipulation spell, he siphoned the magic in the knife but he redirected all of it back into Jo's magical core. Unlike when he siphoned magic into himself, this siphoned magic wouldn't dissipate as it was Jo's magic, so he was just putting the magic back were it belonged.

"W-What just happened?" Jo stammered. She was feeling something inside of her, a warmness she hadn't experienced in eighteen years.

"After I beat the coven, I decided to fix my mistakes."

"I didn't take your magic, but you did put it in this because of me. So I found the knife and kept it on me just in case I ever saw you again. I just put your magic back."

He put his hands on her shoulders.

"You are a witch, embrace it!" He told her. "The unification is behind you. Magic is a beautiful and incredible thing. Magic comes directly from Nature, without it life wouldn't exist."

Jo didn't know what to say, but she gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"By the way, congrats on the babies."

"What baby?"

"…Your babies?" He could feel the feint pulse of new life emanating from Jo when he has restored her magic. He was sure, their magic could've awoken Jo's magic sooner or later. Assuming the babies were even witches at all; it was too soon for him to tell.

When she thought she couldn't get any more surprised, she realised that Kai had said 'babies', as in plural - more than one. Jo collapsed from the shock. Kai quickly caught her before she could fall to the ground, although she had already lost consciousness.

' _I guess they didn't know._ ' Kai thought, with a sigh.

Alaric was in for a hell of a surprise after Jo wakes up. He sure a hell won't be the one to tell Alaric.

 **A/N : I added a lot I know. Some stuff in the original creator's version wasn't explained so I created my own explaination for it, which is one reason my version of this chapter is longer.**

 **The other reason is, I had things to add and when I did I wanted to explain each thing. Some scenes changed and therefore trequired more dialogue, like how Kai gave Jo her magic back.**

 **In mine, Kai increased the power of the immortality spell because I wanted to make all his powers stronger, but I didn't want to do it without a story explaination for why they are stronger. The strength of his powers may defie what should be possible.**

 **His increased power and true immortality aside, Kai will not be unstoppable. He will simply be harder to defeat.**

 **This chapter would have been up days ago but the something in the file itself went wrong(I don't know what).**

 **In the first version of this story I posted some people wanted Kai to be more powerful, more special and unique. I wanted to make him more powerful originally but didn't incase no one like, I have now decided I don't care so I will make him as powerful as I want him to be.**

 **Due to the problem with the file, I had to re-do this entire chapter. Since I am merely altering the original I rewrite as I read, so this version is different to the version that I was going to post.**


	3. Chapter 2

The Tales Of The Mighty Siphoner

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or Originals. They belong to CW, Julie Plec. I don't own anything else used or referenced either, they belong to the real owners.

 **A/N:** A reviewer asked what is the point of making an story almost identical to the original story with only minor tweeks.

I think the original story is one of the best stories I have read on , a total re-write could ruin it, there are just some **small** things **I** want to change.

Some things were not explained in the original version so I will add **my own** explanations..

In the original story the writer sometimes says Kai is 'truly immortal'

For my story I will use the _**real**_ meaning of truly immortal - someone who can never **ever** die not matter what.

As a side affect it means that it's **completely impossible** to remove his immortality. Even time travel or reality altering cannot remove true immortality.

Being able to remove someone's immortality means there is a way to kill them.

Silas and Amara were both 'truly immortal' but they weren't as their immortality could be removed.

Chapter 2

A week has passed since the Christmas party, and Kai had decided it was time for him to leave. He had learned a lot from Damon and Stefan, but now he had to venture out and put what he learnt to use. Before leaving, he had asked Bonnie to teach him how to make daylight rings, incase his was destroyed or stolen, his resistance may stop it from hurting him but he didn't like how it made his skin feel iritated.

After saying farewell to his friends from Mystic Falls, Kai decided it was time for him to leave. Bonnie, Caroline and Jo had asked him to email them once in a while to keep them updated on his adventures, they also made him promise to visit often.

While Damon and Stefan were excellent teachers, they weren't able to help him fully utislise his vampire abilities. Nevertheless, he was truly grateful for their tutelage.

Kai believed that the next step in his training is to learn from someone similar to him, an Original vampire, which meant - the Mikaelson family. He had learned from Tyler that they were currently residing in the city of New Orleans.

The ex-hybrid had told Kai that the city is a haven to the triad of supernatural species. Apparently, there was an understanding between the human and supernatural factions in New Orleans.

He was told that the supernatural species within the city are constantly hostile towards one another. Even during periods of peace, there is animosity and friction between the supernatural species. The vampire crew in particular, are antagonised by the other two supernatural species. But even under the continual pressure of supernatural wars and conflicts, New Orleans had remained the beautiful pearl of Louisiana.

The supernatural multiculturalism of the city made it that much more appealing to Kai.

Kai's main objective was to seek out the Mikaelson family and convince them to teach him. In return, Kai would offer his help against their enemies. His friends in Mystic Falls had told him that the Mikaelsons had many enemies.

Kai hoped to test his strength against the very best. He wanted to test his fighting abilities against older vampires, but also his magic against the best witches New Orleans had to offer. And just like that, Kai took a 4-hour flight to New Orleans.

Kai had found New Orleans to be a very beautiful city - in it's own rustic way. He could already feel magic coming from the city.

He had taken a taxi to the French Quarter, trying to take in as much detail as possible: the music, the people, and the magic. It was incredibly invigorating. He loved every moment of it. His time in banishment had given him great appreciation for festivity.

Whenever he came upon a new city in the Prison World, Kai would immediately look for the magical areas and spots in the city. But the French Quarter was proving to be a little different; it was hard for him to pick out a place to begin his search, as magical signatures were coming from every direction in the French Quarter.

Kai reconsidered his options. ' _The best way for me to find out anything is probably to compel the information from somebody._ '

Since everyone else was having fun, he decided to join in on the festivities.

Apparently, the French Quarter has a different reason to throw a parade every other day. After an hour of fun, Kai decided to get back to business.

He thought it would be best to find a vampire, as a vampire should be able to give him a rundown of what's happening in the city.

So he walked into a nearby bar. According to Damon and Stefan, vampires tended to frequent bars searching for drunk people to feed from.

He scanned the bar. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but then that's normally how it would seem.

He ordered a glass of bourbon. The bartender attending him was an attractive blond. She has a kind and gentle atmosphere about her. In a way, she reminded him of one of his friends from Mystic Falls, Matt. Like her, Matt was a blond human with a friendly air about him, and he had also been a bartender.

"Camille." He called out to her after receiving his drink.

She tilted her head slightly, her brows furrowed in confusion. "Sorry, do we know each other?"

"No, sorry, I was just reading your nametag. That's quite a unique name you have there." Kai saw her sigh good-naturedly.

"People normally just call me Cami."

"You don't like your name?" Kai asked, although he understood. Twins in his family tended to have rather old names as well: Malachai, Josette, Lucas and Olivia. They usually prefer to go by shortened versions of their name.

"You could say that." She replied, offering a friendly smile. Although she doesn't like her given name, she kind of likes it when Klaus calls her Camille.

"I get it." He chuckled. "You're preaching to the choir. My family is all about long-winded names. I'm Kai, short for Malachai." He winked. "See? You're not the only one with an embarrassing first name." He beamed as he offered her a handshake.

"Nice to know that someone else shares my curse." She laughed as she shook his hand. "I haven't seen you in here before. At least I don't think I have. I'm normally very good at remembering faces."

"Yeah, I'm from out of town." He admitted.

"So what brings you to the French Quarter, can't be just the Bourbon is it?"

"Oh don't mock the bourbon, I know some people who'd kill for some bourbon." He replied jokingly, although he was thinking of Damon and Alaric when he said that.

Camille gave a small laugh at his reply.

"My reason for coming here is more or less to have a goodtime." He said smilingly. He wasn't lying. As dangerous as the city may be, he knew he was going to have fun.

"Then you're in the right place, New Orleans has a rich history. It's really quite magical." She said as she gave him another shot of Bourbon. "On the house." she winked.

Kai narrowed his eyes for a second, before his usual grin was back.

' _Interesting._ ' He thought.

He suspected that her words had some sort of double meaning to them, especially when she said magical. ' _Does she know about the supernatural?_ '

Kai could sense that Camille was human. His time with his friends in Mystic Falls had allowed him to attune his senses, he could already distinguish if someone was human or supernatural, but now he could so much more easily. And Camille was completely human according to his sixth sense.

He imagined she might be like Matt Donovan than he'd thought.

For a moment, Kai considered if he should compel Camille, but thought that maybe he was thinking too much on it. Out of respect for her resembling his friend somewhat, Kai ceased to entertain that line of thought.

Deciding that it was time to leave. "I'll see you around Cami."

He left a $100 tip for her as he made his way out. Kai had liquidated a small fraction of the gold he had. In return he now owned a small fortune.

Camille was pensive for a moment as she found his action familiar. The last person to give her such a large tip was Klaus - and her whole life was not the same since.

"Well, I'll be here on most days." She called out to him, not sure if he heard her. He of course had heard her, thanks to his vampire hearing.

He had lingered around Bourbon Street for hours; he's seen a few witches here and there, but he knew that witches were immune to vampire compulsion. What he needed was a vampire but, oddly, there weren't any vampires in sight. Kai decided to try a locator spell.

After purchasing the ingredients he needed for the spell, he checked himself into his hotel suite.

He set up the map of New Orleans onto the table, then set up candles on the four corners of the map. Kai proceeded to slice his hand with a knife blade. The blood spilled onto the map. As a vampire, his blood would act as a blueprint, so the spell could find other vampires.

"Ole Heldhat Eina Odvozniti." Kai chanted, multiple times. The spell should seek out the area with the highest concentration of vampires.

The fire from the candles ignited onto the map without burning it. The vampire blood already spelled into the flames. The flames suddenly turned bright blue before being extinguished. The map was left unburnt except for one spot. A single spot on the map was blackened from the flames.

Kai quickly memorised the location, before storing away the candles and the map, not wanting to give the cleaning lady a fright.

The coordinates on the map brought him to a convenience store. "Why would vampires want to hang about in a dingy old store?" He wondered to himself.

Figuring that something wasn't right, Kai kept his guard up as he entered from the back entrance. The sight that greeted him wasn't what he was expected to see.

Dozens of vampire bodies littered the floor, spanning the entire backroom. Kai kneel down beside one of the vampires. He placed his fingers onto the vampire's forehead, he could feel the magic pulsating under the vampire's skin.

' _They're still alive._ ' He thought. ' _They're all sedated though, probably with magic, whoever is doing this must have a lot of juice to keep them all unconsciuous._ '

With his vampire hearing, he heard people talking at the front of the store. With only a thought, Kai turned himself invisible, thanks to a Gemini cloaking spell he mastered.

He made his way to the front of the store, virtually unnoticed. He found two men having a chat, though in this case chat apparently meant interrogation. Both men were of African descent. One man was tied to a chair with ropes; he looked to be in his mid 20s, with a shaven head.

The other man looked around the same age as his captive. He had short dark hair and was dressed much more formally; in his hands brandished a small blade.

Kai sensed that the man tied to the chair is a vampire. He hazarded a guess that those ropes were possibly soaked in vervain. As for the other man, he seemed to be a witch, a powerful one.

"You're Klaus' ally, and I think you know something." The interrogator told his captive.

' _Interesting._ ' Kai mused. He had intended to snatch a vampire and compel them for information. ' _Now it seems I won't have to, this man is doing it for me. I wish I had brought popcorn._ '

"Think whatever you want, as long as you don't mind knowing that you are a chump." The man tied to chair said defiantly.

Kai smirked in amusement. ' _The man tied to the chair has guts._ 'He thought.

.

The interrogator on the other hand wasn't amused. He softly blew a breath of magic onto his index finger and thumb. Then rubbed his finger and thumb together - the captive vampire seized and thrashed about violently, screaming in pain. The scream soon died out as the witch undid the spell.

"Tell. Me. What. You. Know". The interrogator demanded, enunciating every word.

The captive vampire, clearly out of breath from all the screaming whispered quietly, "I'll tell you what I remember."

The interrogator leaned forward expectantly.

"Two centuries back, I was just a kid looking through the compound. I found a coffin." The captor frowned.

"Klaus catches me, and he says, 'That's my brother Finn. We keep him like that because he is such a bore.'" The vampire continued.

Finn, the witch and interrogator seethed at the tied up vampire. He cast the spell again, the vampire writhing in pain as his muscle constricted.

Kai knew that this was going to be a long night for this vampire.

Hours had passed by as Kai witnessed Finn continuing to torture information out of the vampire. From what's been said, Kai had managed to deduce a number of things.

Firstly, the interrogator, Finn, was in fact the older brother of the Original vampires. Kai had briefly heard about him, when Stefan was giving him a brief rundown on the Original family. Stefan told him that Finn had been an Original vampire, but he'd been staked with white oak by Matt Donovan; killing him and his entire sireline. That was how they found out that when an Original vampire dies, so does their sireline.

It seemed someone had brought him back, this time, as a witch.

Secondly, the vampire being interrogated, is Marcel, the former 'King' of the French Quarter. Kai made a note to ensure Marcel would survive.

Marcel once again drifted back into consciousness.

"I'm convinced. You know nothing." Finn told Marcel. "Whatever Klaus is keeping a secret, is so secret he won't even share it with you. Perhaps there are other ways you can be of use to me."

The front door to the store suddenly opened. Finn was visibly surprised to see the young man that came in.

Obviously, Kai had no clue who the man that just entered was, but he could sense that the man was a witch.

"Brother." The newcomer greeted. Kai's interest grew at the new development. It appears the new arrival was also a Mikaelson. Probably possessing a witch as well.

Kai was happy that something new was occurring. He was getting rather tired of the monotonous torturing.

"Kol, what are you doing here?" Finn asked his brother, sounding tired and annoyed.

"I heard a rumour that you took Marcel prison." Kol told his brother as he picked up a knife. "And it just so happens that he belongs to me."

Kol then stabbed the knife into Marcel's hand, causing the vampire to moan in pain and glare at the younger Mikaelson in anger. Kai winced internally, ' _That had to hurt._ '

Marcel threatened to kill them both, but Finn wasn't in the mood for threats. With a flick of his wrist, Finn magically snapped Marcel's neck. He then fixed his attention on Kol.

"You have some nerve coming here. All your good grace with me was lost the moment you sided with our wretched siblings." Finn warned his brother.

Kol looked slightly worried, but put on a smile.

"You know me, Finn. I side with whoever I think is going to win. And, to be honest, you and Mum were acting a bit daft, weren't you? But, I heard about how you turned Dad into your own personal black magic battery pack, which was cold but smart."

After hearing that new piece of information, Kai focused his senses a little more, so he could feel magic, and he could feel an external source of magic empowering Finn. Kai realised Finn was indeed channeling someone.

"And now, I can see which way the wind is blowing, and after the way the three of them treated us, I will be happy to see the lot of them get what's coming to them." Kol continued.

Kai smirked, Kol had quite the silver tongue on him. Finn however, wasn't amused. Kai sensed various degrees of malice coming from the elder Mikaelson.

Finn brought his hand and clenched to make a fist, activating a pain infliction spell. Kol fell to his knees and screeched in pain.

"What was that for?" Kol bellowed, after Finn release him from the spell.

"For being a duplicitous weasel." Finn sneered.

"I have proved myself, Finn. More than you have!" Kol staggered to his feet. "I'm the one who put Rebekah in another body, and while Klaus is out there looking for his dear little sister, I was forging a dagger that could put him to sleep for centuries!"

' _The plot thickens._ ' Kai thought. He wondered if this special dagger would work on him. He made a mental note to inspect these daggers at a later point.

"I don't want to put him to sleep! I want him dead." Finn retorted angrily.

"Yes, but you're gonna need allies. And I've got 'em. Davina Claire, she's a Harvest girl and I've got her wrapped around my little finger. With her on our side, there's nothing that will stand in our way." Kol said, he was trying to buy time to escape his brother.

"Klaus knows you trapped Rebekah. Yet he hasn't tracked you down to torture her location out of you?" Finn questioned.

"Well, I'm smart enough not to be found." Kol replied.

Finn laughed and processed the new information Kol had given him. "Elijah also knows Rebekah is missing, and yet he remains unaccounted for?"

"Despite my power, I have been unable to locate him, which means he's gone to great lengths to hide himself. And Elijah hides from no one. Unless, he's keeping something hidden." Finn explained.

Kai almost snorted in laughter at that. Contrary to what was just said, Kai had heard that the Original vampires had spent a thousand years running from their father, Elijah included.

"Wow, Finn, you sound like Sherlock Holmes after one too many tequilas." Kol said.

"And you act a fool to dare think I wouldn't know about your little friends in the back."

Kai wasn't surprised as he heard them as soon as they entered, though he didn't know what they were. Curious, he stretched his senses a little, the auras he felt indicate a werewolf and a witch.

As Kai refocused his attention on Kol, he could feel fear seeping out of the young Mikaelson.

Finn stepped towards Kol, forcing the latter to retreat into the back room.

There, Kol noticed that there were dozens of vampires standing up. However, Finn just spelled them back to sleep.

Finn then berated his brother for siding with his enemies and for failing at the task their mother had given them.

Finn grabbed a hold of his brother and placed his hand onto Kol's chest. "I curse you to this body, unable to jump to another. Over the next few days, this body will die and I want you to contemplate what's to come. A pointless, lonely death, and the darkness to follow."

Kai winced, feeling a little bit sorry for the younger Mikaelson. He knew that Kol was only trying to help out his friends by playing the decoy.

"The clock starts now. Be sure to say your goodbyes. Go, brother. I will not miss you." Finn said, to the brother he had just sentenced to death.

Kol looked at Finn with pain and betrayal one last time before exiting the shop from the back. Kai felt a myriad of negative emotions coming from Kol. Kai returned his attention to the remaining Mikaelson.

After another tedious hour of torture, Finn came to the conclusion that Marcel didn't have any information that he could use against his brothers. By this point, Kai felt that he was caught up on basically everything that was happening in New Orleans.

"Good. You're awake. Now, just one more question."

"Okay. Let my guys go free, and I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

"How selfless! But, we've already established that you don't know anything useful. However, most of the werewolves believe that you were the last person to see Niklaus' child alive. You were in possession of the baby's corpse."

Marcel glared at Finn.

"So, tell me. How exactly did the baby die?" Finn questioned.

Marcel thought about it, but he genuinely didn't know, his mind went blank.

"Yeah, you don't remember? You don't remember because you were compelled to forget. Why would Niklaus compel away the truth from the vampire he thinks of as his adopted son? What…besides a desire to protect his own daughter?" He spoke in realisation.

All three came to the same conclusion. The baby was still alive. Marcel instantly felt guilty about giving away this piece of information to Finn.

"She still alive, and now you and you're vampires are going to help me find her."

Shortly afterwards, Finn left in order to acquire ingredients that would enable him to find the baby, his niece, Hope Mikaelson.

He left Marcel and the other vampires at the store; they were in no state to move. Kai took this opportunity to make his move.

Kai released his cloaking spell, and went to Marcel, who was still unconscious after having his neck once again magically snapped by Finn.

Kai bit into his own wrist and fed Marcel his blood. Within seconds, Marcel regained consciousness.

Marcel was surprised and slightly disoriented to see a young man in front of him, a person he does not recognise. He had expected to see Finn again.

"Who are you?" Marcel asked.

"I'm here to help, I'm a vampire visiting this city." Kai said. "I just happened to come across a group of vampires getting kidnapped by a single witch. It was quite a sight."

Marcel sneered at Kai.

"Oh grouchy, but I mean no harm." Kai continued. "I'm here to free you."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Marcel asked sceptically.

"You don't." Kai replied nonchalantly, "But it doesn't seem like you have any choice in that matter." He said smugly to the vampire tied to the chair.

Kai ripped the ropes off Marcel, because of his resistance he barely felt the burn of vervain on his hands. The two of them then began moving the vampires into a truck that Marcel had called and compelled for them. And before long, Kai and Marcel brought everyone back to Marcel's loft.

They lay everyone onto the ground. They were still under Finn's spell. Marcel wanted to get Davina to check on them first before waking them up.

Marcel passed Kai a glass of bourbon. "Now tell, who are you? And why did you decided to save me and my guys?"

Kai took a sip of the bourbon, before introducing himself. "My name is Kai Parker. I became a vampire quite recently, and I'm here in your city to find someone."

"As for why I saved you, I admit, it wasn't out of the kindness of my heart, lets just say it was on a whim." Kai told Marcel, smiling as he offered to shake the older vampire's hand.

Marcel had lived for a long time. Of course, compared to the Originals, he was a youngling. But having lived as long as he had and especially in the Crescent city of Louisiana, he had the instincts of a warrior. Marcel had always prided himself for being a good judge of character. And right now, his instinct told him he could trust the young vampire in front of him.

Marcel ultimately cracked a friendly smile and returned the handshake. "You saved my guys and I, that makes you alright in my books. You're welcome in our community and if you want a tour of the city, I'm more happy to give you one."

"I may take you up on that offer Marcel."

Kai left Marcel and his still unconscious vampires. He told the older vampire that he'd come back later. Marcel had left to find Klaus and Davina.

Kai's next agenda was the Mikaelson baby, Klaus' daughter. He wanted to make sure Finn didn't hurt her. He should've snapped the witch's neck when he had the chance. He didn't was because Finn had a legion of vampires under his control if things went south, plus it would've killed the witch he was possessing. And he wasn't sure if he could fight both Finn and a horde of vampire at the same time.

He held on to the hope that Finn wouldn't hurt his own niece, but now taken under consideration that Finn had cursed his own brother, maybe that possibility wasn't so unrealistic.

He wouldn't consider himself a good person, but his time within the Prison World had made him appreciate the more unique things in the world. After spending time with his friends in Mystic Falls, however short that time had been, had made him kinder. He was very protective of his new family.

Born as a siphoner-witch and now a hybrid of a siphoner-witch and an Original vampire, Kai considers himself one of the many unique magical creations on Earth. He also desired to protect these things. The tribrid baby was an altogether unique occurrence, a being with the blood of three supernatural species. The baby had the potential to become something truly incredible. As the only tribrid in existence, Hope Mikaelson was on Kai's endangered supernatural species list, and no one was going to harm her while he's around.

But in order to protect Hope Mikaelson, he had to find her first. The problem was, Finn had a few hours head start in his search for the supernatural baby. Kai figured that Klaus' and his family had taken precautions to protect the baby from being found. He hoped that would be enough to stall Finn long enough.

His basic locator spells weren't enough to find the baby. He needed a conduit of some sort to forcibly establish a connection. In order for him to locate the baby, he needed something that would link him to the baby, preferably her parent's blood.

Kai imagined that Klaus wouldn't trust anybody with his blood, much less a stranger. And Kai had no intentions of fighting Klaus; he would imagine such a confrontation might prove disadvantageous for him, as he's a newbie vampire.

So, Kai opted to find Hayley Marshall, Hope's hybrid mother.

Kai made his way towards the Bayou. Tyler had told him it was where the werewolves were concentrated. And from the interrogation he learnt that Hayley was basically the Queen of the Crescent wolves.

Marcel had also warned him not to take a stroll into the bayou, as it might not be good for his health. Kai took the warning good heartedly, but he had nothing to fear from werewolves.

While training with Damon and Stefan, they had explained that vampires could be killed by werewolf venom, though Original vampires were only weakened by it. But he later learned that the reistance to sunlight Alaric had possessed, extended to all their weaknesses.

Esther hadn't wanted Alaric to have any weaknesses, lest her children use them to weaken him and escape, so she had made him as resistant to them as she could. She couldn't remove the weaknesses completely, as they were Nature's response to the spell she used to turn her children into Original vampires.

Nature had turned everything used in the spell against the Originals, as well as making them weak to the venom of werewolves, as the spell had been cast to protect their remaining children against werewolves after Henrik Mikaelson was killed by one.

Nature hadn't given Alaric any other weaknesses because while he had been an Original vampire, Esther had linked his life to a mortal, Elena. Due to events that created them, a doppleganger's blood was a powerful link to Nature.

While Alaric had been immortal he wasn't going to live beyond Elena's human life. As he had been linked to a mortal and a powerful creation of Nature, Nature had decided not to give the Enhanced Original spell any more weaknesses.

Afterall, why would Nature give the Enhanced Original spell any more weaknesses, when Alaric, the person it had been used on, would only be alive as long as the mortal he was linked to?

This meant, Kai only had the same weaknesses as the other Originals - though he was very resistant to them. So like sunlight and vervain, he was resistant to werewolf venom.

Kai continued to reach a settlement of trailers inhabited by werewolves. He had used his sensory abilities to pinpoint the area with the most inhabitants within the Bayou.

The inhabitants stiffened when they noticed his arrival, no doubt already sniffing him out as a vampire. Everyone ceased what they were doing and watched him wearily.

"Hi." Kai spoke to the masses, nodding his head to try and show repsect, after all he didn't come for a fight. "I'm looking for the hybrid, Hayley Marshall. I believe she is engaged to your Alpha. I have important, but sensitive information I need to tell her."

Everyone remain still and silent. He could see and hear mothers holding their children protectively. Kai rolled his eyes at their actions - it was unnecessary.

While he had once murdered his own siblings - who had been children, he had never wanted to hurt them, let alone kill them. He brought them back, but still felt guilty for what he had done to them. Since then he made a silent vow to avoid hurting children.

After a few moments of them silently glaring at him, Kai sighed, realising that the werewolves wouldn't cooperate with him because he's a vampire. Evidently, their enmity with the vampire species ran deep.

' _I know vampires and werewolves don't get along, but they can really hold a grudge._ ' Kai thought silently. His search was going to be more difficult then he first thought.

Then, a rather bulky man stepped forward from the crowd. "You best be on your way vampire." The werewolf said. "We aren't afraid of your kind."

"Is that so?" Kai replied amusingly. He had felt restless for a while, maybe a good warm up could get his blood running. He hadn't come for a fight, but if they wanted a fight, then he wasn't going to turn them down.

"If you won't let me talk to Hayley Marshall, then I'll talk to your Alpha. Bring out the top dog."

A few of the werewolves sneered at him.

"You vampires think you can just do whatever you want, but your time is over. I'm going to show you why it's a fatal mistake to underestimate us." The bulky werewolf began to summon his werewolf nature. His eyes became bright yellow as he raged towards Kai with his enhanced speed.

Kai had never fought werewolves before. In fact, this was the first time he's seen one with an activated werewolf curse. Tyler Lockwood was no longer a hybrid, he was once again a human with an untriggered werewolf gene.

Kai easily sidestepped his adversary. "Shall we dance?" Kai asked mockingly.

This made the werewolf even angrier, which seemed to increase his strength. Marcel

told him that, the recently created moonlight rings allowed werewolves to channel their werewolf nature, giving them access to their maximum strength without the need of a full moon.

According to Marcel, these rings have created a shift in power between the factions, as vampires were now at a strength disadvantage.

Kai continued to evade the angered lycan by making circular motions. The circular motions were adapted from Bagua, a Chinese martial art he had learned. His skills with Tai chi and Wing-chun, coupled with Bagua gave Kai a great foundation for evasion and parrying opposing attacks.

Eventually Kai got annoyed and started to go on the offensive. Kai is an enhanced Original vampire, so his speed and strength are far greater than those of a werewolf, even on a full moon.

Kai easily dodged and block a few more of his opponent's attacks. He then caught his opponent's wrist and gave it a hard twist, causing the werewolf to moan in pain. Using his other hand, he swiftly punched the werewolf in the shoulder. A resounding crack echoed as Kai dislocated the other man's shoulder. The man screamed in pain, before Kai let go of his arm.

His opponent tried to back hand him with his remaining arm, however his attack missed as Kai appeared behind him. Another powerful punch to his other shoulder had it disabled as well, preventing the werewolf from trying any more attacks. Kai then kicked his opponent in the back of the leg, forcing the man down to his knees.

Other werewolves moved to rescue their defeated comrade. Kai saw this and quickly put his opponent into a sleeper hold, who was still kneeling down defenceless as both of his shoulders were dislocated. He then applied enough force to the sleeper hold to quickly knock the werewolf out cold.

"Stop right there, or I'll be forced to snap his neck." He said, but he was bluffing.

He wasn't going to kill anyone, doing so would make him an enemy to Hayley and then she wouldn't listen to him or let him help her daughter.

All the other wolves stopped in their tracks. While hesitant to attack, they were a predatory species, especially to vampires. Those unable to fight at full strength - those without rings, and the children were now safely hidden.

The remaining werwolves all carry moonlight rings. Most of them have relinquished their rings in favour of the marriage unification. There were half a dozen wolves that still used them though, just for protection until the wedding is underway.

The six wolves with moonlight rings signalled each other to attack.

Kai pushed his hostage onto the ground; things were about to get messy. But he couldn't help but grin.

"Who wants to dance?"

In a split second, the six werewolves descended on him.

Seven moonlight ring using werewolves were groaning in pain on the ground. Kai had defeated them all. He had slipped through their formation and agilely evaded their attacks, while breaking their joints to disable them. They were strong, but with the speed and strength of an enhanced Original vampire, defeating them had been easy.

"You are a stubborn lot," Kai said to his fallen foes. "Know that I could've killed had I wanted to."

The werewolves then fell unconscious, overwhelmed by the pain of their injuries.

"Now, where is the Alpha?" Kai wondered to himself.

Out of nowhere a blur sped into the field and sent Kai flying backwards. Kai tilted his weight backwards while in mid-air, and landed on his feet. He saw that it was a person that had tackled him. It was a women with long brown hair and the gaze of a predator.

She sneered at him as her fangs elongated. The vampire veins darkened into her sclera - emphasizing her hybrid eyes.

' _This is the true appearance of a werewolf-vampire hybrid_.' Kai thought. It was truly incredible to him. He made a mental note to try and learn more about werwolves, and about vampire-werewolf hybrids.

"You must be Hayley." He said and half bowed. "That was a nice tackle, I give it a 9/10."

Hayley wasn't amused.

"You made a mistake attacking my people. I'm going to kill you, and then I'm going after the witch bastard who sent you." Hayley told him murderously.

' _Witch bastard? She thinks I work for Finn._ ' He thought. ' _This couldn't get any worse_.'

She lunged at him. ' _And I jinxed it._ '

He sidestepped her, even though she was using her hybrid speed and strength, she wasn't even close to his enhanced Original speed. But he underestimated how fast she was, so he didn't expect it, when she quickly used her leg to sweep his legs from behind, causing him to fall onto his back.

She quickly jumped onto him, and viciously went in for a back. Instinctively he moved his arm to defend, causing her to bit into his wrist instead.

He used his free left hand to shove her off of him. While being propelled back by his shove, she still managed to land on her feet, albeit in a feral crouch position. Kai then stood back up.

He looked towards his wrist - a large ugly bite mark now adorned the side of his right arm. It's starting to heal somewhat, but not completely. The werewolf venom was now running its course.

Hayley smirked, at what she believed was her victory; she then used her sleeve to clean the blood off the side of her mouth.

"Looks like you're a dead man, werewolf venom kills non-Original vampires, ten out of ten."

Kai knew that as an Original, werewolf venom wouldn't be able to kill him. He could feel the venom weaken him though. His resistance however, meant that he was barely weakened.

Like with sunlight his resistance was incredibly high, so much so, that no matter how much venom entered his body or how potent it was, it would barely weaken him.

Also, unlike the other Original vampires, Kai wouldn't get weaker the longer the venom was in him.

"You know, I'd normally like to know a woman first before we get to the biting stage." Kai couldn't help but remark.

Kai started laughing rather ironically.

Hayley was baffled by his reaction. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that, I'd never even seen a werewolf before today, and in one day I've had the chance to see not only a group of werewolves in action, but also a hybrid."

"You picked a fight with the wrong wolves. The Crescent wolves are not to be trifled with." She said proud, she believed from their brief fight that while he was fast and strong, that she was faster and stronger.

What she didn't know was that Kai had been holding back, he hadn't used anywhere near his full speed and strength.

He hadn't known how much faster or stronger a hybrid would be - compared to a werewolf using a moonlight ring, so he had only used a little more strength and speed than he had against the non-hybrids.

If he'd used his full enhanced Original abilities not only could he have easily outsped and overpowered her, she wouldn't have even hit him, even with him underestimating her.

"Oh no, I completely agree. You wolves have earned my respect today." Kai said as he lifted up his werewolf bitten arm. "And it's been an enlightening experience."

The child like smile never left his face.

Hayley was a little unnerved. Her opponent was very unusual. He's a vampire who has been bitten, yet he's still smiling, like he knows something she doesn't.

"I never suspected hybrids to be so powerful, especially since you're only a newborn." Kai said, before shrugging. "Then again, I'm new to this vampire thing myself."

That surprised Hayley. She'd thought the man she's been fighting had been an old vampire. During their fight, it was clear his speed and strength far exceed that of a new vampire. Plus, he had taken on seven moonlight rings user and had easily won.

"The magic of those moonlight rings must be quite intricate, since they allow your friends to channel and control their wolf forms so easily." He looked at her curiously. "But you don't even need one of those rings to transform. Truly amazing."

She ignored his remarks. "Why did Finn sent you here?"

Kai ignored her question. His mind was already trying to analyse her werewolf nature.

"The werewolves' ability, to turn from a person into a wolf, is fueled by magic. The werewolf curse, while a genetic disposition, is still a curse. A very old curse, but a curse nevertheless. Which makes it magic." Kai's grin only widen at this realisation.

Hayley was annoyed that the vampire was sidestepping her question. "What does that have to do with anything?"

He put his left palm over the werewolf wound.

What he did next caused Hayley's eye to widen in disbelief. Kai's palm glowed red as he siphoned away the magic of the werewolf venom, rendering it benign. As soon as he finished, the wound instantly healed, like he'd never been bitten in the first place.

She took a step back in shock. This man just healed himself from a werewolf bite.

' _Was it magic?_ 'She thought. Thanks to her heightened sense of smell, she knew that he was definitely a vampire, yet he was practicing magic?

This went against everything she knew. In a world of Harvest girls and a tribrid baby, this was still by far one of the oddest things she has ever seen.

He flicked his wrist, telekinetically throwing the hybrid into a large tree.

She got back up, to retaliate.

Before she could, Kai flicked his hand towards her and cast a spell. She instantly felt like her head was going to explode. Blood began to flow out her eyes and nostrils. The pain infliction was like nothing she ever felt before. In moments she screamed and lost consciousness.

Hayley regained consciousness with a loud gasped of air. She looked around; she was lying on a couch in what appeared to be a hotel room.

"I see you're awake." Kai said as he walked in from the other room.

"Where am I? Why have you taken me?" Her eyes glowed amber as her anger increased.

She sped towards him in an attempt to beat some answers out of him, but was knocked back towards the couch by a seemingly invisible wall.

Hayley finally noticed that there was a circle of salt around her: A clear indication that there must be a barrier trapping her.

"Don't bother, that barrier is bound to my life force." Kai told her. "I mean you no harm. I tried telling your guard dogs the same thing, they wouldn't listen, so like rabid mutts, they tried to attack me." She growled at him.

"Hey, if you hadn't noticed, I didn't kill any of them, even though they attacked me."

Hayley relaxed a little after hearing what he had just said. He was right, all of her guys were down for the count, but otherwise, they were fine.

'I'll release you from the boundary once I've said my piece."

Hayley nodded. Agreeing to hear what the stranger had to say. She didn't have much choice anyway.

"My name is Kai. As you have seen, I'm a Heretic, a vampire-witch hybrid." Kai introduced.

Hayley's eyes widened at his confirmation. "That's not possible!"

"I'm sure they said the same about werewolf hybrids. Like how you had became a hybrid, there are extenuating circumstances that led me to become a kind of hybrid also."

She couldn't deny what he's just said. Her daughter was a tribrid; a being that many could once claim to be impossible.

"I was turned a few months ago. But I wasn't turned by vampire blood." He hinted.

He decided to reveal the truth to her because he intends to protect her daughter, and he can't protect Hope properly if he's having to hide his full abilities.

After a moment, Hayley's eyes widened. With the exception of her tribrid daughter, vampires were usually turned when someone died with vampire blood in their system.

The only vampires who were turned by a spell were the Original vampires.

' _He's an Original vampire._ ' She thought, shocked by the revelation.

She was shocked as this meant that, due to his hybrid nature, he's an Original vampire that can use magic.

She wanted to deny it, but it did explain why he's so strong despite only being turned a few months ago.

He waited until she got over her shock. When she did, he continued.

"I just recently came to New Orleans. It's a beautiful city I must say, so full of life and people. Great music. Great Bars."

She growled as he got side tracked.

"Oh right sorry, I get distracted easily." He apologised sheepishly.

"When I got here, I decided to find the vampire faction within the city. When I tracked down Marcel. I found out that a witch had captured him and his vampires. The witch's name is Vincent, but he's possessed by someone the Originals know as Finn."

That had Hayley's attention. She didn't know Marcel had been captured. She considered him an ally and a friend.

"I rescued him after the witch left, but Finn had already deduced that your daughter is still alive." Kai revealed.

A look of horror appeared on Hayley's face. If Hayley was worried before, she was absolutely terrified at that moment. There's a madman going after her daughter!

"Release me! I need to get to her!"

"I wanted to tell you sooner but your pack attacked me. You'll need my help if you want to save your daughter."

Hayley considered that for a moment. She wasn't entirely sure she could trust the newcomer, but her daughter's life was on the line. His abilities would definitely be useful, as they didn't really have a witch on their side. The only witch who might help was Davina Claire, but she hated the Originals for their actions towards her and the people she cared about.

She nodded, acquiescing to his insistence on helping. Besides, they had the white oak stake if he proved to be untrustworthy.

"I tried locating your daughter, but she's been cloaked. Finn has no doubt hit the same road bumps that I did. Given time, my locator spell would be able to overcome her cloaking spell, but that could break the cloaking spell."

"The issue, is that Finn has hours ahead of me. He could already be on his way to the baby." He said, causing Hayley to pale.

"So I thought it would be faster if I get her location from you."

He clicked his fingers, and the boundary spell dissolved. He then threw Hayley her cell phone.

She called Elijah, but he wasn't answering, further increasing her dread. She quickly called Klaus, telling the Original vampire-werewolf hybrid about the danger their daughter was in. Kai could hear that Klaus was very displeased with the news. As she hung up the phone, she turned to him.

"We need to get to her now! The sooner we get there, the sooner we can save her." She said.

"But first I need to get the location from you."

"We don't have time for this, I can drive!" She insisted hurriedly, making her way to the door.

He cut off her path. "You'd never make it there in time by car! Give me her location, I can get there much quicker than a car. Trust me." His eyes reflected his sincerity.

Hayley calmed down slightly. Reassured that he can get to her daughter so quickly.

He placed his hands on her head. "Okay, open your mind to me."

She did a requested. Kai immediately entered her mind via his vampire telepathy. He saw glimpses of memories; he kept digging until he found what he needed. He quickly withdrew from her mind when he was finished.

"I'll bring her back safe. I promise."

Before she could ask what he was going to do, he vanished - leaving her all alone. She realised that he had teleported, which explained how he could get to her daughter so quickly.

With nothing to do, she tried to call Klaus and Elijah once again.

Kai had used the location in Hayley's mind as a marker to teleport. As soon as he got to the plantation, he immediately used his vampire hearing. He could hear signs of conflict coming from the house. As he made his way to the front door, he wondered if anyone owned the house. That was sure way to keep uninvited vampires out.

During his time in Mystics Falls, Kai discovered that he could walk in to houses owned by people without their blessing. This had come as a shock to all his friends.

Bonnie had invited all her friends over to her place. When she'd opened the door and greeted them, he had walked inside before she had verbally invited him in.

He'd noticed their shock but he hadn't known why they had been shocked. They had explained that vampires, including Originals and hybrids, needed to be invited into a house to enter it, unless it was owned by a vampire.

Bonnie had hypothesised that it was maybe due to him being alive when he activated the spell that turned him into an Original vampire.

When Esther had used a spell to turn her children into Original vampires, and then used a modified version to turn Alaric, she had cast the spell on the blood they drank in order to turn them.

This meant that the magic, in both versions of the spell, activated when the person they were cast on dies - which is why someone is turned into a vampire when they die with vampire blood in their system.

When somone enters transition they have already been turned into a vampire, the transition itself is about stabilizing the person's vampirism. Since blood was used to turn someone into a vampire, including an Original vampire, blood must be used to stabilize the vampirism.

If someone doesn't complete the transition, the vampirism that turned them becomes unstable and falls apart. Transition is basically, about whether the person will live as a vampire, or die as a vampire.

This is why, even though Alaric was turned into an enhanced Original vampire, he still would have died if - like he had intended, he hadn't completed the transition.

Alaric's enhanced Original vampirism had already been activated when it was stripped away. So when Kai had repaired the spell, it was already activated - thus removing the need to die to activate it.

It was activated vampirism, which didn't require dying, that attached itself to and turned Kai - a living person.

As a result of this, the spell turned him into a living vampire, instead of an undead vampire.

Making him the first vampire in history, besides Silas and Amara, to be alive.

Kai had thought that he died when the immortality spell hit him, but Bonnie theorised that since the spell had already been activated when it turned Alaric, it wouldn't have needed to kill him to turn him.

As a living being, Kai could enter premises without invitation. Furthermore he could own his own property, though he currently has no plans to own any buildings, he does know that there are benefits of doing so - like keeping out uninvited vampires.

Kai could clearly hear the confrontation occurring inside the house.

Finn's magical onslaught was overwhelming Elijah. After all, Finn had access to Vincent's magic and was channelling the magic of Mikael, an Original vampire.

Kai let out a breath of relief. He couldn't sense the baby in the house. This meant it was either too late, or she wasn't home. He realised it was the latter, when he heard the conversation inside the house; Hope hasn't arrived yet, so Finn has yet to harm her.

Kai didn't want to reveal himself to everyone just yet. So he decided to help from outside the house. He placed his palms onto the walls, his eyes then shone with power.

The house slightly vibrated with magic for a moment as a boundary spell went up, trapping everyone inside the house. Finn would've no doubt realised the disturbance.

Kai began controlling the air inside the house with his air manipulation. He slowly willed the oxygen out of the house and began replacing it with hydrogen from outside.

Finn noticed that something was wrong.

He started feeling dizzy and hard of concentration as the level of oxygen decreases. Elijah too, was also weakening from the low levels of oxygen.

Kai concentrated most of the hydrogen so it was surrounding the Mikaelson brothers.

Once the house was mostly full of hydrogen gas, Kai stood back. He then lazily raised his left hand, and a bolt of electricity shot out from the tips of fingers and into the house through the front door.

The reaction was instantaneous: the electricity ignited the hydrogen in the house. The resulting explosion engulfed the entire household. He wasn't worried about Elijah as the Original was probably only temporally knocked out from the explosion.

As the flames died down, Kai could only sense a single magic signature coming from the now destroyed house, originating from Elijah. He siphoned away the boundary spell he placed, redirecting the magic into his ring.

Elijah would regenerate soon enough. Kai wondered if Elijah would be willing to mentor him if he knew Kai blew him up. His friends believed Elijah would be the best of the Originals to teach him, he was apparently more patient than his siblings and like Kai, he was an Original vampire who knew martial arts.

With that done, Kai had to find the baby and make sure that she's safe. The cloaking spell on Hope could only ward her from being found by locator spells. As the only tribrid baby, she would have a distinctive magical pulse, which Kai should be able to sense once he's within range.

Everyone had a completely unique signature, but every species had a few small parts of their signature that were similar. These slight differences were different for each species, which is how Kai is able to distinguish not only if someone is supernatural or not, but also what type of being they were.

Due to his time in Mystic Falls, Kai is now familiar with the signatures of a werewolf, a witch and a vampire. Hope possesses the blood and magic of all three, her signature should contain the similarities of all three species.

Kai expanded his senses; he sensed a magical signature a mile out from the house; it must be the baby's, as like he suspected it held the similarities of all three species.

He ran towards it, and within minutes he saw that the magic he was sensing was originating from a black four-wheel drive.

It was parked at the side of the road. He quickly cloaked himself and approached the vehicle. He noticed a familiar blond woman in the driver's seat. Camille. It would seem that his suspicion was correct, she was a lot like Matt, she's a blond bartender, who is human but involved with the supernatural.

Kai then refocused his attention to the child in the back seat. The child seemed a little tired, more likely from her outing with the blond baby-sitter/therapist/bartender, other than that, Kai concluded that the baby seemed fine.

What was interesting was that the baby was staring right at him, even though he was still cloaked.

It was only a basic cloaking spell, and he hadn't put much power into it, but it had been enough to hide from Finn during his interrogation of Marcel. Yet Hope, a baby, could see right through it.

' _She has a lot of potential._ ' He thought amazed.

He smiled at the child and put a finger to his lips, to indicate her to be silent. Hope gurgled back happily, not at all silent.

Camille was wondering why Hope seemed so happy all of a sudden. To Camille, it seemed that the baby was just looking outside the window and finding amusement looking at the scenery.

Camille was still reeling from her experience moments earlier. She had been driving Hope back to the safehouse and had only been a short distance away when her car had stopped.

Fortunately for her, as not long later, the house had exploded. If the car hadn't shut down when it did, she'd might have been caught in the explosion. She thought that she might be crazy for thinking it, but she had a feeling that Hope had something to do with her car shutting down.

Kai decided that it was time for him to return to New Orleans now that the baby was in safe hands, and he could sense Elijah's signature moving towards their location.

Hayley decided to wait for him to return. Neither Klaus or Elijah were answering their phones. She couldn't do much but wait. She hated it, hated not knowing. And most of all, she hated feeling helpless when someone she cared about was in danger.

She hoped that Elijah would be able to hold Finn off long enough for Camille to take Hope to safety. She hoped that with Kai's help, they would be able to at least stop, or preferably kill, Finn. She chose to wait at the hotel in case Kai returned; she had no other way of contacting him.

As she waited her phone rang. She saw that it Elijah who was calling, she picked up immediately. "Elijah! Is she safe?"

"Yes, we're taking her back to New Orleans." His answer was succinct, but his words were enough. She felt tremendous relief washed over her.

"What happened to Finn, is he dead?" She asked.

"…"Elijah paused. "For now, though I can't be sure he didn't jump into another body. We'll talk more at the compound; we should be back in a few hours. I'll see you then."

With that, Elijah had hung up.

Staring at her phone for a moment. She let the events of the whole day wash over her. It was surreal to say the least.

She decided that she no longer needed to stay. She was about to make her leave when Kai teleported back into the room. His sudden reapperance startled her.

Kai had teleported back to his hotel room. He was surprised to find that Hayley was still there. He had thought that she would have left after he went off to rescue her daughter.

"Oh you're still here?"

"Yes, I've just heard, my daughter is safe." She told him before sincerely expressing her gratitude. "Thank you. You will always have a friend with the wolves."

Kai nodded and smiled. "It was nothing. All I did was speed up the process."

"What happened?" She asked.

"I couldn't get into the house, since I wasn't invited in." He lied. "So I helped in the only way I could."

He lied to her because now that Hope was okay, he didn't want to reveal anything else to draw her attention. Which would happen if she knew he's a vampire that doesn't require invitation to enter a house. She had already seemed wary after he revealed himself as an Original Heretic. He'd tell her, just not now.

"And?"

"Ikindofblewupthehouse." He said quickly and rather quietly.

Her hybrid hearing picked up what he said perfectly, but she wasn't sure she heard him correctly. "Sorry, could you repeat that, I almost thought I heard you said you bl-"

Before she could finish, he cut her off.

"Yeah, I blew up the house." He said, suddenly taking a sudden interest in the ceiling. He may have become one of the most formidable creatures on the planet, but the thought of an angry hybrid mother made him uneasy.

"…" She walked up to him, positioning herself so she look him in the eye "YOU BLEW UP THE HOUSE?!

"HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO RECKLESS?" She ranted. She started pacing around the room. Throwing her hands in the hair incredulously. Kai let her finish her tirade

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? HOPE COULD HAVE BEEN HURT!"

"As you heard, Hope is safe. I checked she wasn't inside before I did it." He assuaged her.

His expression then changed to playful.

"Please, I'm not some idiot." He joked. "You should return to your family."

After calming from her outburst, Hayley agreed that she should leave; Jackson would be looking for her.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you just now." Hayley said, realising she just yelled at the man who helped her daughter.

Kai shrugged - waving off her apology. "Don't sweat it."

However Kai's tone went more serious. "But I need you to promise me you won't tell anyone about my presence in the city, at least not yet. Or about what I am unless it's necessary. I just arrived in New Orleans - I'm not looking for any trouble."

Kai was only half lying. After being put away for nearly 2 decades, any form of trouble was extremely enticing to him. He knew he was a trouble magnet. And New Orleans certainly wasn't short in terms of trouble.

The reason for secrecy was he wanted to become more familiar with the dynamics of the city before becoming more involved. He initially planned to lay low, however the baby's endangerment forced his hands. The other reason for secrecy is that Kai wanted as few people as possible to know who and what he is.

Kai is an Original vampire-witch hybrid, and that would bring a lot of attention and trouble, moreso if it becomes know that he doesn't require invitation to enter a house.

Original vampires attract attention and trouble, often simply because of what they are. An Original vampire that is also a witch would bring even more attention, and trouble. A vampire-witch hybrid is believed to be completely impossible, and vampires are not supposed to be able to enter a house without invitation.

This was the reason he wanted as few people as possible to know who he is, as they might try and use those he cares about in order to get to him, or to manipulate him.

If it wasn't for the danger to those he cares about, Kai wouldn't really care about how much trouble came his way, well until it became more of a nuisance than it was fun.

"I have to tell my fiancé." Hayley said. A requirement for her marriage ceremony with Jackson - there shall be no secrets between husband and wife.

"Okay, you can tell him, as long as you make him swear not to tell anyone."

"Okay." Hayley nodded. She wanted to show her gratitude. "If you ever need anything, you are now friends to the Crescent wolves of New Orleans."

Kai was honestly surprised by her offer. He had saved the baby because she was rare and intriguing. Although he had to admit, the tribrid baby was very cute, but he only learned that after saving her from danger.

"Okay. I wouldn't say no to that." Kai acknowledge. "Then as friends, if you ever need my assistance, feel free to call." Kai said, offering her his hand. She shook it - sealing their impromptu pact.

As she made for the door, almost as an afterthought she called out. "My wedding is in two days. Please come."

Kai grinned his charming maniacal smile. "As you wish. Who am I to deny the bride her wish?" He asked rhetorically.

Once Hayley had left, Kai sealed the door. He dropped onto the bed, the weariness of the day catching up to him. In less than twenty-four hours, he had thwarted a witch's scheme and managed to gain the friendship of the vampire faction and werewolf pack.

' _Not bad for a first day._ ' Kai reflected, before falling asleep. Even immortals need rest.

Kai arrived at Marcel's loft around noon. He noticed that all of his vampires were just doing their own thing around the place. It would appear whatever spell Finn had used on them had been lifted. All of Marcel's vampires noticed him walk through, but none did anything to stop him, as they believed if he was a threat, Marcel could handle it.

As he made his way to Marcel, he noticed that he was having a conversation with a male and female vampire. They both looked young, in their early twenties, though that was irrelevant since vampires don't age, so they could be a lot older than they look.

Marcel noticed him and signalled him to join them.

"Josh, Gia, I would like to introduce you to Kai. I met him recently, but he's already proven himself to be reliable in tight situations. Like you two, he's a new vampire."

Both Josh and Gia were confused and surprised to hear Marcel give such praise to someone he hadn't known long.

Josh, being the oldest vampire around, after Marcel of course, was only confused as he didn't recognise the vampire. "Did you turn him Marcel?"

"No I didn't. Kai here came from out of town." He told his two lieutenants. Though he couldn't help but wonder, which sireline Kai belonged to. But Marcel concluded that it wasn't important.

He then turned to Kai "I have some business to attend too, please make yourself at home. These two…" He gestured to Josh and Gia. "…Will show you around."

With that said, Marcel left to deal with his business.

Kai turned to the other two young vampires and grinned at them. "Well, now that Marcel ditched us, I'm Kai." He held out his hand to them.

Gia and Josh shook his hand and took turns introducing themselves. Gia and Josh told him the status quo in the city, and how vampires were expected to behave.

Apparently, they were only allowed to feed on tourist as agreed upon by the Human Faction and Marcel. Kai nodded.

As they were conversing, Kai could hear the tell tail sounds of fighting out in the front yard of Marcel's loft. He looked out the window and saw two vampires fighting.

"What are they doing?" Kai asked Josh.

It was Gia who answered.

"Sparring. They're just venting their frustration. They have too much testosterone in my opinion. Being taken down by a single witch wasn't good on their ego."

Kai looked excited. "Maybe I might join in later."

"She said they were sparring, but they can get a little rough at times. If it weren't for Marcel's rules about killing vampires, I think we'd have had fatalities by now." Josh said with a grimace, as he remembered the few times the spars went too far.

If Kai didn't look excited before, he might as well be jumping on the spot right then. He wanted to fight.

Gia looked at his expression and sighed. "Yes, you can join them, but no fatalities."

Kai just grinned at her. If only she knew.

When Marcel returned to his loft, he found most of his vampires panting on the ground, trying to catch their breath, others were outright unconscious. A few were sitting on the sidelines sipping blood-bags trying to regain their strength.

At first, he was worried that there may have been an attack while he was out, but he quickly felt that wasn't the case. ' _What the hell is going on?_ '

Marcel then turned his attention towards what all of his other vampires were focusing on.

It sounded like a brawl. Then he saw it. Kai was fighting against three of his vampires. It seemed to be a competition, as there was some cheering on the sidelines. He was surprised that some of his vampires were actually cheering for Kai.

He chose to quietly observe the fight.

Kai dodged the swing of the first vampire and parried the second's, before delivering a kick that sent the third vampire crashing into the first. He then manoeuvred so he was behind the second vampire's back and performed a chokehold on the vampire. Then with a little force, he snapped the vampire's neck.

The two remaining vampire got back up and tried to retaliate, but Kai quickly dodged both of their attacks, elbowed one in the side of the head knocking him back, he then flipped the other one onto the ground, right after the vampire hit the ground, Kai used his left hand to jabbed to befallen vampire on his neck, snapping it.

The last vampire had recovered and threw a punch. Kai deftly caught his fist, pulling the vampire in close before executing a palm thrust to the vampire's head, snapping his neck as well. With that finish, the remaining audience applauded thunderously.

Gia was impressed; she had watched Kai's fight from the very start. He seemed to be well versed in martial arts, as his forms seemed polished and his attacks were very precise and methodical.

At the same time, she thought Kai's fighting style was quite aggressive, as he seemed to charge right in without hesitation or fear. Because of which, at the start of his fights he had received a number of hits, but what amazed her was how he seemed to bounce back and continue fighting, quickly adapting to his opponent's fighting style.

Gia believed that Kai was also picking up techniques and moves as he fought, as she saw him using a fighting move that was used against him only moments earlier. To her, his ability to fight was nothing short of amazing. The only other vampire she can think of with an affinity for martial arts was Elijah, but with Kai it was different, as he learned as he fought, constantly adapting, constantly increasing his skill.

Her thoughts were cut off when she heard someone clapping from behind her. It was Marcel.

"Great fight!" Marcel appraised. " I don't think I've ever seen a newborn vampire fought like that."

"It was nothing, I had some martial arts training prior to my transition as a vampire." Kai said sheepishly, as his adrenaline was dying down.

Despite appearances, Kai had actually been using his original fighting style, so he hadn't used any vampire abilities in any of the fights.

Damon and Stefan spent enough time training him to fight vampires that he ended up being able to beat them both without his vampire abilities, since they were both turned nearly 30 years after Marcel he didn't need to use his abilites when fighting Marcel's vampires, as they were all much younger than Stefan and Damon.

Marcel nodded and asked Kai to follow him back to his loft. "You told me yesterday that you were looking for someone. I know just about everything that goes on in this city. Just say the word and I can facilitate your search." Marcel offered.

"Thanks for the offer, but I've already found who I'm looking for, but I was hoping for an official introduction tomorrow." Kai told the older vampire.

Marcel raised an eyebrow. "Who are you looking for?"

Kai stared at Marcel for a moment, quietly deciding whether to be blunt with Marcel about his intentions within the Crescent city. So far, he found no reasons to tell people about his purpose here. At the same time, while making allies left and right, he has found no reason to hide his reasons for being here either.

Kai sighed before replacing it with his usual grin.

"Well Marcel, you have showed me great hospitality today, and your guys have showed me a great time. I see no harm in telling you who I'm looking for."

Marcel waited for him expectedly.

"I'm here to seek out for the Original vampires."

Marcel was immediately alert and suspicious. "What business do you have with the Mikaelsons?"

Kai immediately sensed the wave of emotions rolling off of Marcel and quickly tried to dissolve his friend's fears. "Don't worry Marcel, I have no quarrels with your sire or his family."

Marcel visibly calmed at his assurance, but only slightly.

"My business with them is that I seek out their help."

Once again, Marcel was intrigued.

"More specifically I'm seeking out Elijah's help - I want to become his apprentice."

Marcel was baffled. He hadn't expected that. Marcel knows that, over the years, Elijah has taken on many disciples to impart his wisdom. Marcel himself was once a student of Elijah's. He also knows that Elijah never does anything without a reason.

"You expect Elijah Mikaelson to teach you? In what?"

Kai sighed. It would seem he had to reveal more to Marcel than he thought. "I want him help me reach my full potential as a vampire."

"As nice as that sounds, I doubt Elijah would take you on as a student for that reason, trust me, I've known the guy long enough." Marcel considered it for a second, as Elijah did seem to take Gia as a student easily enough.

"If you want a mentor, I'm more than happy to help you out."

"I appreciate the offer Marcel, but what I want to learn and acquire, I believe only the Original vampires can teach me. I would prefer Elijah to teach me as I was told he is the least temperamental, but if need be I can work with either Klaus or Rebekah."

Marcel shook his head. "Why are you so fixated on the Originals? Trust me when I tell you this, death follows that family. It won't do you any favours getting mix up with them."

Kai grinned at his friend. "Don't fret Marcel, I've made my peace with death. And the reason I need to seek out an Original is simple."

"And why is that?"

"Because due to a series of miraculous circumstances, I have become like them."

"…What do you mean?" Marcel queried, not quite certain what the younger vampire was trying to say.

Kai gave his usual grin. "When I said I've become just like them, I meant it, I became an Original."

 **A/N: I don't know when I will be updating again.**

 **Each time I re-write a chapter of baringan's fic, I have to go through it one sentence after another, deciding what to keep, what I want to change and fixing spelling mistakes (like when baringan twice writes Marvel instead of Marcel).**

 **I have grown a little bored of writing lately.**

 **I WILL only START on the next chapter when I feel like writing again.**

 **I do not know when that will be.**

 **Since I don't know when I will feel like it please DON'T ask me to update soon (some people usually ask whenever I post a knew chapter).**

 **As I said I will do it whenever I feel like writing again.** **That could be in a few days or a year, or anywhere in between.**


End file.
